<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LoraTale by EclipseStoryWritter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708005">LoraTale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter'>EclipseStoryWritter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The life of Lora Lily Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, OP Main Character, Original Character(s), Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl dies and is reincarnated as Lora Lily Potter, older twin sister to Harry Potter. She doesn't care too much about the plot or the timeline, she would rather live her life her way regardless of what dimension she’s  in. Besides, She's more concerned about remembering EVERYTHING from her favorite game and fandom Undertale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The life of Lora Lily Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character design</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Lora Lily Potter<br/>Looks: Blue eyes, Red hair and white skin.<br/>SOUL: monster soul<br/>Abilities: magic of the Harry Potter dimension. Abilities of classic Sans.<br/>Wand: Bone wand, made from a summoned bone.<br/>Other: Sees Harry as her version of Papyrus. Loves to be lazy and drink ketchup. Always try to make others laugh through jokes, puns and the occasional prank.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Name: Harry James Potter<br/>Looks: black hair, green eyes and white skin.<br/>SOUL: Determination <br/>Abilities: magic from the Harry Potter dimension. Determination to come back from death.<br/>Wand: Holly and phoenix feather.<br/>Other: tries to see the good in everyone (like his sister taught him). Can’t stand messes. He loves cooking. Gets very annoyed by his sister's constant puns and jokes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lora Potter’s POV.</p>
<p>I remember dying. Slashed through the chest and left there to bleed to death. My last thought was how similar my death wound was to Sans from Undertale during a genocide run.</p>
<p><br/>Then I remember being reborn into a world I knew of as fiction. The world of Harry Potter.<br/>Turns out I was Harry’s older twin sister, Lora Lily Potter.</p>
<p><br/>When Harry was born minutes after me and I finally got to see him I could think of only one thing.<br/>‘I will love and protect you like Sans does for Papyrus, screw the timeline.’</p>
<p><br/>With me here the timeline is most likely not going to be like cannon anyway so why should I bother with it. I would rather remember everything I can about Undertale anyway. From the game to all the different AU’s.</p>
<p><br/>So that’s what I did. I spent every moment I was awake but unable to control my bodily functions remembering everything I could about Undertale and imprinting it in my memory. And when I was with Harry, I did everything I could to show my love for him. Which was harder than gaining control over my body.<br/>I never cried with Harry around, instead I did my best to cuu happily at him. Our parents found that adorable.</p>
<p><br/>I always tried to hold Harry’s hand when he was close enough.<br/>I even went as far as forcing myself to learn to walk so I could help Harry walk around.</p>
<p><br/>We were only one when things changed.</p>
<p><br/>Don’t get me wrong, I still remember the main story-line of Harry Potter, I knew this day was coming. The Halloween night that our parents died. It’s why I didn’t become attached to them and latched on to Harry instead.<br/>It was how Voldemort was defeated that night that changed things.</p>
<p><br/>Things started off like in the books. Mom begged for our lives but was killed anyway and Voldie turned his wand towards Harry and I, but that is when things started to get strange.</p>
<p><br/>The world lost its color and the three of us were surrounded by a white box. Little glowing hearts formed in front of Harry and I. I didn’t get much of a chance at the time to look at them though as I was too focused on what was happening to the demon in front of us.<br/>Voldemort only had a piece of a soul. He had shattered his own soul in his quest for immortality and the only reason he didn’t kill himself in doing so would be due to his high LV.</p>
<p>I didn’t know this until later though when I thought back on it.</p>
<p>When he was pulled into the ENCOUNTER his body released that he only had a piece of a soul and dusted itself.<br/>No really, that’s what happened. If he wasn’t ever pulled into an ENCOUNTER I don’t know how we could have survived.<br/>That night marked the first time I was ever personally in an ENCOUNTER and the first night I gained LV.<br/>I later discovered I was the only one in the world with abilities from Undertale, and the only one in this dimension with a monster SOUL.<br/>When the ENCOUNTER ended our SOULS returned to our bodies and I passed out.</p>
<p>Harry and I were sleeping when we arrived on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive having exhausted ourselves crying for our dead parents. Harry might not have known what actually happened but he knew our parents wouldn’t be able to care for us anymore. I cried in sympathy and grief for the lives lost.</p>
<p>We awoke to the screeching of our aunt Petunia. Only minutes later we were thrown in the cupboard under the stairs and our life in hell began. I decided then and there I would do my best to protect Harry to the best of my abilities. But first I need to find out just what I can do.<br/>I remember the ENCOUNTER with Voldemort. And I have the strangest feeling it was MY doing. I waited until Harry fell asleep once more before trying anything. I tried to remember everything I could about Undertale. Which admittedly wasn’t that hard since I had spent the last year of my life doing so.<br/>Then I closed my eyes and focused on myself. Concentrating on what feels new, different in this body compared to my last one. Now that I am looking for it I found two new sensations. One in my chest where my heart would be. And another centered just below my rib cage.<br/>I focus on the source in my chest first.</p>
<p><br/>I could feel it pulse in time with my heartbeat and radiate power with each beat. As I focused I just knew that I could bring it forth.<br/>So I did and a clear upside down heart appeared in front of me. I knew instantly that I was looking at my SOUL. I reached up and lightly brushed it with my fingers. Suddenly I was bombarded with information. I now knew what I was capable of in regards to Undertale. I drew my hand back to myself suddenly aware of how risky it was for me to have touched my SOUL. At least I learned from my experience though.</p>
<p><br/>I laid back down next to Harry as I put my SOUL back in place. I didn’t know what to think. On one hand this was AWESOME! I had abilities from Undertale. Specifically the abilities of Sans. On the other hand however, my SOUL was without a doubt a monster SOUL.<br/>I sighed. ‘Well, I am stuck in a cupboard with Harry for the foreseeable future. I might as well use my spare time to teach myself how to USE said abilities. Stars know how hellish life will be from now on. I’ll need to prepare for it in any way I can.’</p>
<p>With these thoughts in my head as I fell asleep, I was filled with<br/>D<br/>E<br/>T<br/>E<br/>R<br/>M<br/>I<br/>N<br/>A<br/>T<br/>I<br/>O<br/>N<br/>.</p>
<p>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lora’s POV.</p>
<p>Age Three.</p>
<p>That’s when the Durselys started to put Harry and I to work. I HATED it. I hated everything about staying with the Durselys. Staying cramped in the cupboard under the stairs only to be brought out when they needed something done like some sort of tools to be used for their benefit. Only receiving the bare minimum when it came to food and clothing. Even though the clothing itself was only hand-me-downs from Dudley that Harry and I had to share.</p>
<p><br/>I still did all I could for Harry though. I gave him my portion of food as often as I could without him realizing. I used my body to keep him warm in the colder nights in the cupboard. I even did my best to finish my chores before him so I could help him with his.</p>
<p><br/>By now I also had the hang of some of my more basic monster abilities. I could CHECK people and I could pull people into ENCOUNTERS or simply summon my SOUL. I also could slightly use blue magic and I could almost summon bones. The process was slow going but I suspected that also had to do with the amount of food I eat. I had the choice between speeding up my training by eating more food or I could continue using my food to feed Harry. Obviously I chose Harry. I could take my time in learning monster magic, just like I could wait to learn wizarding magic.</p>
<p><br/>That’s what the second source of power was, my wizarding magic. Located just below my ribs and slowly growing as I aged was a ball of magic. Magic that I would not learn how to use until I was eleven so I saw no point in trying to train it now. So I focused on my monster magic.<br/>My monster magic came from my very SOUL.</p>
<p>Age four.</p>
<p>Harry and I get to go to school. Re-learning my abc’s and 123’s was extremely boring. And since we learned quickly that we shouldn’t surpass Dudley we had to keep our brains to ourselves. Harry got really good at acting quiet while I took the time to nap. I used school to catch up on sleep. Then I used the nights in our ‘room’ to practice monster magic while everyone slept.</p>
<p>Age five.</p>
<p>I continued my schedule. Do my chores. Give Harry my food. Sleep in class but still pass. And practice my monster magic. I am quite proud of myself for my progress on my magic. I have nearly mastered all aspects of it. From simple blue magic to Gaster Blasters I can now use. Granted I don’t have fine control YET but I’m working on it. The only thing I can say I’ve got down perfectly would be shortcuts. I now use said shortcuts to sneak food from the pantry in the middle of the night so I can eat something. And sense Harry and I are locked in our ‘room’ when I do this the Durselys believe that Dudley is having midnight snacks. Which is just perfect for me.</p>
<p>Age six.</p>
<p>I was sick of staying at the Dursleys. So I planned our great escape. We would leave the house like we were going to school but instead leave on the first bus out of town. In the end it wouldn’t matter what bus we would get on as we would be living on the streets from then on. I planned to secure a safe place to stay then go perform on the streets to earn money. If comedy doesn't work out then I could always try to open my own hot-dog stand.</p>
<p>In all honesty I’m glad things didn’t go to plan.</p>
<p>We ended up in Crawley.</p>
<p><br/>There while wandering the streets we ran into an old couple in need of help. Harry, being the sweet boy I raised him to be, wanted to do everything he could to help. That is how we ended up carrying various bags of produce to their house in the woods. Well I say house but it was more of a cabin. A cabin with an eerie likeness to the Skelebros house in Snowdin from Undertale.</p>
<p><br/>The couple, after hearing our life story, took us in as their own children.</p>
<p><br/>Their names were Mason and Hanna Kind. But to me and Harry they were Gramps and Gram. Gram home schooled us. And we loved it. There was no more expectation to clean and cook for everyone. No more going cold or hungry. No hiding our intelligence.</p>
<p><br/>Gramps would tell us stories. Stories of heroes, both tragic and not. Stories of worlds beyond our own. And Stories of love and kindness.<br/>It was like we had parents again. It was wonderful. And things remained like that for three years.</p>
<p>Age nine.</p>
<p>Our adopted Grandparents passed away in an accident. Someone ran a red light as they were crossing the street. Harry and I were devastated and I worried for our future. I worried for not though as our grandparents had a plan. Their wills indicated that everything was left to Harry and I. The wills also stated that should neither of them be able to care for us, then I was to be declared an adult and given legal guardianship over Harry. It helped that they were rich and we wouldn’t need to find a job for the foreseeable future. It probably also helped that I had already graduated high-school level of schooling. The only thing we had to worry about was grieving and moving on.</p>
<p>Age ten.</p>
<p>There isn’t much to say. Harry and I spread various puzzles in the forest surrounding us to act as a security system. Harry did most of the cleaning, cause he wanted to and I was too lazy to help, and I handled cooking meals. We had a system that worked and we stuck with it. I had also managed to use my monster magic to make a trash tornado in my room.</p>
<p>Needless to say I considered it one of my greatest feats.</p>
<p>Age eleven.</p>
<p>We both get letters to Hogwarts. Harry is confused. I am terrified we will be forced back to the Dursleys. And the owl that delivered our letters seems to be overly invested in stealing food from the fridge.</p>
<p>Well things are going to get interesting.</p>
<p><br/>Napping may be difficult now though.</p>
<p><br/>Guess I’ll start preparing for the worst and hoping for the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is going to be super long so it may take me a while to update it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wizard Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Lora’s POV. </span>
</p>
<p>I sat at the table staring at the open letter in front of me.</p>
<p>I vaguely remember the timeline of Harry Potter.</p>
<p>The question is, how has it changed? How will I continue to make it change? Guess in the end it doesn't matter. I’ll just have to live with any consequences of my actions.</p>
<p>After all, this world doesn't have the option of RESET.</p>
<p>Harry came through the door with a laugh. “I’m back sis! I re-calibrated my puzzles. They are in top condition now. All up to the standards of the great Harry master of puzzles.” He notices my contemplative state. “Are you trying to decide what condiment makes the best drink again? I still think it’s a bad habit to drink any by the way.”</p>
<p>I look up from the table and give Harry a blank stare. “For your information Ketchup is without a doubt the number one condiment to drink, but barbecue sauce comes as a close second. And I’m thinking about how to respond to these letters.” I point to the letters. “The deputy headmistress is expecting a reply.”</p>
<p>Harry took his letter from the table and opened it. After reading it he looked at me with a questioning look. “Magic is real? I guess that explains your trash tornado. How do we ‘owl’ her though. I don’t think they want us to find a way to turn them into nocturnal birds.”</p>
<p>I waved off his concerns. “Naw. I'm pretty sure they want us to give our reply to that owl that’s trying to raid our fridge. Guess I’ll <em>letter</em> know we need more info about going to school now.”</p>
<p>“UGHH! I hate your puns!”</p>
<p>“You’re smiling though.”</p>
<p>“I am and I hate it. Now if you excuse me I have an owl to stop from invading our fridge.” He stomps off in the direction of the kitchen as I smile.</p>
<p>I retrieve a pen and paper and write my response.</p>
<p>Dear Professor McGonagall,</p>
<p>While my brother and I would love to know more about magic, we have no idea how to go about getting the necessary supplies. Nor do we know anything about Hogwarts itself. If someone could please visit us at our home it would be greatly appreciated. However should someone come to visit I feel the need to warn you of our security system. It can be quite puzzling.</p>
<p>Sincerely, Lora Lily Potter.</p>
<p>I smiled as I sealed the letter in an envelope. The owl chose that time to fly out of our kitchen with bacon in its beak. It snatched up the envelope in its talens and flew out the open window just as Harry came after it.</p>
<p>“Sorry bro, the owl had to fly. It’s package isn’t exactly <em>feather</em> light.”</p>
<p>“UGHH! NOPE! I’m going out to jog. I am NOT staying here with your PUNS!”</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re getting away from my puns at <em>run</em> fell swoop.”</p>
<p>Harry responded with a slammed door.</p>
<p>Puns make my day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">3rd person POV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When McGonagoll received the letter she immediately notified Dumbledore about its contents.</p>
<p>That was how both Dumbledore and McGonagoll ended up at the edge of the property of Lora and Harry Potter, affectionately called Snowdin by Lora.</p>
<p>“That’s strange. I had planned to apparate to the front porch.” Dumbledore stated with curiosity.</p>
<p>“Same here.” McGonagoll bewildered, as a young boy approached them at a jogging pace. The boy looked to be about 13, with black hair, and emerald eyes that seemed so full of life and innocence.</p>
<p>He stopped in front of them with a wide smile. “HI there! Are you the people who sent those strange letters by that thieving owl?”</p>
<p>Mcgonagoll raised an eyebrow. “While we did send letters, what do you mean by a thieving owl?”</p>
<p>“The owl that took the letters stole my bacon. And while I normally hate greasy foods, I make an exception for bacon.”</p>
<p>“I see… Well I am Professor McGonagoll, and this is the headmaster, Albous Dumbledore.”</p>
<p>“And I am the fantastic Harry!” The boy introduced himself with a dramatic bow. “What can I help you with?”</p>
<p>“Well my boy, we would like to discuss some things with you and your sister. And may I just say, You are rather tall for an eleven year old, taller than your father was at this age.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Thanks Mr.! But if you want to come to the house you’ll have to solve some puzzles my sister and I set up. Just follow the path and if you make it to the house please ring the doorbell. Good luck!” Harry then turned back and ran off up the path.</p>
<p>The professors blinked and Harry was gone.</p>
<p>“Well then shall we head the boys advise and head up the path Minerva?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “Seems we’ve no other choice. Let’s go then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Time skip brought to you by a Lazy author.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was rather fun wouldn’t you say Minerva?”</p>
<p>“It was an experience.” She suddenly paled, “We won’t have to do it on the way back right?”</p>
<p>Dumbledore simply walked up to the door and knocked, having not seen a bell on the door.</p>
<p>Knock knock.</p>
<p>A female voice spoke up from the other side. “Who's there?”</p>
<p>“Professors from Hogwarts.” Replied McGonagoll</p>
<p>“Professors from Hogwarts who?”</p>
<p>“The professors that have come to talk about HOGWARTS!” McGonagoll said in frustration.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal a short girl with red hair and blue eyes. The girl leaned against the door frame as she looked up to the two adults.</p>
<p>“You don’t know how a knock knock joke goes very well.” She opened the door further and gestured inside. “Well let’s get this over with. I’ve got stuff to do.”</p>
<p>“And by stuff you mean nap right Lora?” Harry said appearing at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>“You know me so well bro. You’re the coolest.”</p>
<p>“OF COURSE I AM! I’M THE FANTASTIC HARRY POTTER!” Harry yelled with pride before turning and heading to the kitchen. “I’LL GO MAKE TEA FOR OUR GUEST.”</p>
<p>“You heard him, he’s getting tea. Let’s head to the living room to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Lora’s POV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I led them to the living room and plopped myself onto the green couch.</p>
<p>“Alright let’s get going. I hope you enjoyed the trip here. It’s been a while since anyone has solved the problems.”</p>
<p>Dumbles gave a grandfatherly smile “Yes the puzzles were rather fun. But I believe we were here to speak about magic.”</p>
<p>“I am Professor McGonagoll and this is Headmaster Dumbledore. We came to explain how magic is real and”</p>
<p>“Yea yea magic exists, my bro and I already know that. We just wanted to talk about why we should go to Hogwarts to learn it.”</p>
<p>“Hogwarts is the greatest school in Britain. Not to mention the safest place next to Griggrngrots Bank.” McGongoll said affronted.</p>
<p>“K”</p>
<p>“Your parents went there to learn magic!”</p>
<p>“K”</p>
<p>“You’ve both been enrolled since you and your brother were born.” McGonagoll continued through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>I am quite amused at her reaction. While I honestly don’t remember much about the Harry Potter series, I do remember enough to make it seem like I know all. I also made sure to remember occlumency, and even made my own unique shields. It surely helped in my memory department. So having McGongoll explain things to me and get increasingly more frustrated with my response is just plain amusing.</p>
<p>Sadly, the fun can’t last forever. “Hey bro.” I called out to Harry. “You ready to go?”</p>
<p>McGongoll startled “Go? Go where?”</p>
<p>I smirked. “To get our school supplies of course. What did you think we weren’t accepting the invite to magic school?”</p>
<p>“Yea! Let’s GO!” Harry said rushing into the room and picking me up from the coach and out the door. I simply watched amused as McGonagall had a flabbergasted expression while Dumbeldore had the classic twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>We ended up at the Leaky Cauldron through use of apparition. I have only one thing to say about the experience: I prefer my shortcuts. End of discussion.</p>
<p>And of course Harry and I are recognized as the f’n children who lived! Is the wizarding world made up of STALKERS!? First our Hogwarts letters literally address where we sleep. Then because we have some scars on our faces we are FAMOUS! Oh. I didn’t tell you all about the scars?</p>
<p>Well neither of us are Horcruxes if you were worried. When old Riddle blasted through the nursery door to kill us some of the pieces hit Harry and I was all.</p>
<p>Harry was hit in the forehead giving him a strange lightning shaped scar. While I was scraped on the cheek below my right eye.</p>
<p>And the only reason we have scars in the first place is because no one bothered to have us healed before dumping us off at the Dursleys.</p>
<p>I’m not sure whether to be amused at the wizards incompetence or peeved that we are recognizable because of it.</p>
<p>Sorry I’ll stop my rant now.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” Dumbledore said with a flourish as he tapped the bricks to reveal the Alley.</p>
<p>When I saw the Alley for the first time I couldn’t help but be amazed. Not because of the magic mind you but because wizards had somehow made the Alley actually look like it was diagonal.</p>
<p>“Hey bro, it seems like wizards love wordplay as much as I do. They don’t seem to have a <em>straight</em> mindset.”</p>
<p>“NO! You don’t need to be encouraged on your PUNS!”</p>
<p>McGongoll seemed to agree as she took that moment to speak up. “Come along children, we must go to Gringotts first.”</p>
<p>So we made our way through the crowd and to the large white building known as the wizarding bank.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid our paths must part for now.” Dumbledore stated when we reached the entrance to the bank. “I have some business that must be taken care of as soon as possible. I’ll leave you in Minarva’s care. Have a pleasant shopping trip.” He walked off and we were forced to go with McGonagall into our vaults.</p>
<p>I won’t bore you with details but basically what happened is that Harry and I got to see our trust vault get the needed money and I got a poach that connected directly to the vault so as to not need to travel here every time we need money. Harry called it lazy and so he didn’t want one at all. I got one in secret for him anyway.</p>
<p>After we left the bank we went to get our robes while McGonagoll retrieved our potions supplies.</p>
<p>We weren’t the only customers at Madam Mirlkins. There was a blond prick there as well.</p>
<p>Just like I do with every new person I meet I CHECKED him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Name: Draco Malfoy </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ATK:1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> DEF: 1 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>EXP: 0 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>LV: 1 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>HP: 20/20 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*relies on his father to solve problems for him.* </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was not impressed. Even HARRY is more dangerous than this guy. And Harry is a sweet cinnamon roll!</p>
<p>After getting our robes we met the professor at the bookstore Flourish and Bolts.</p>
<p>There I found a few interesting books that I got along with my school supplies. I also got most of the books I would need in later years while I was there.</p>
<p>The professor was kind enough to shrink our supplies to make it easier to carry.</p>
<p>Our final destination is Ollivanders Wand shop.</p>
<p>Ollivander, I found, had a flair for dramatics. And of course I CHECKED him as soon as I saw him. The results were interesting to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>NAME: Ollivander</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> ATK: 3 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEF: 5 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>EXP: 0 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>LV: 1 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>HP: 20/20 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Way older than he appears* </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We decided to have Harry get his wand first. He ended up getting the Holly and phoenix feather wand that was the brother wand to Voldie.</p>
<p>Out of curiosity I CHECKED the wand once it bound to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Holly and phoenix feather wand </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ATK: 5 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEF: 10 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*made of 90% magic. loyal to Harry Potter. Brother to Tom Riddle's Wand.* </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it turns out wands are made up of mostly magic due to the magical creature parts it has. How interesting… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Harry.</p>
<p>“It’s your turn sis.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” I stepped up and held up my right hand. The measuring tape was annoying and did it need to measure the length of my hair!? Apparently.</p>
<p>We tried every wand in the store. AND I MEAN EVERY WAND. None of them worked.</p>
<p>It was strange. Whenever I grabbed a wand I could feel my Wizard magic respond. But then I could feel my SOUL reject it.</p>
<p>It was like the magic wanted to go from my core through my SOUL then to the wand.</p>
<p>Which meant if I was to find a wand my very SOUL would have to accept it.</p>
<p>I couldn’t think of anything that would do so. I have a feeling that because of my monster SOUL I would have to bond with a wand at an extremely intense level. Like damage to the wand would mean damage to my SOUL level.</p>
<p>“Tricky. Very tricky.” Ollivander brought forth some blocks of wood. “Close your eyes and put your hand out to what seems right.”</p>
<p>I did as instructed, closing my eyes and putting out my hand.</p>
<p>I could feel my magic leaping at everything, while my SOUL continued to reject it all.</p>
<p>I frowned. “Sorry but none of them feel right.” I put my hand down and opened my eyes. A thought struck me as I remembered Harry’s wand was mostly made of magic. ‘I wonder…’</p>
<p>“Hey Ollivander. Is the reason why wands can conduct magic due to the magical core? Is that why using just any old stick won’t work as a wand?”</p>
<p>“My my. How intriguing. Yes that is correct. Why?”</p>
<p>“So the magic from the wand helps conduct the magic of the wizard. And in order to do so both magics must be compatible. Right?”</p>
<p>“Right you are. Where are you going with this?”</p>
<p>“I have an idea.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and focused on summoning a bone. Except this time I willed my wizarding magic to help shape the bone. The result was amazing. There was a flash of blue light as the bone appeared before me.</p>
<p>It was twelve and a half inches long, and shaped like a wand. I grabbed it by the handle and the newly made bone wand glowed a bright blue as I felt a rush of power and harmony throughout my SOUL and magic.</p>
<p>When the light died down the wand was white and had a small shine to it.</p>
<p>I knew instantly that this was my wand. I looked up from my wand to see everyone had their jaws dropped.</p>
<p>“Wand are you looking at? Do you all have a bone to pick with me now?” I chuckled.</p>
<p>“NO THE PUNS!” Harry groaned.</p>
<p>“That was certainly interesting. Never in my long life have I seen someone summon their own wand from thin air.” Ollivander commented awe struck.</p>
<p>Minerva simply shut her mouth speechless.</p>
<p>We quickly paid for Harry’s wand, some wand care kits and a pair of wand holsters then left.</p>
<p>I refused to go anywhere with apparition. So the Professor dropped us off at the Leaky Cauldron with instructions on how to get to the train platform.</p>
<p>I took Harry to a nearby ally in muggle London and shortcutted home.</p>
<p>Today has been so productive! I am exhausted. It’s time for a nap.</p>
<p>I promptly collapsed on the coach leaving Harry to sort through our things.</p>
<p>Oh! And tomorrow I have to go back to the ally to get Harry a present for our birthday. Joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Lora's POV</span>
</p><p>Today was the day we will leave for Hogwarts. It’s also the day Harry and I decided to celebrate our birthday. I actually got up early for this much to the surprise of Harry. We sat at the dining table eating breakfast. </p><p>“Harry I got you a b-day present.” </p><p>His eyes lit up in excitement. “REALLY!?”</p><p>“Indoor voice this early Harry. And yes, I did.” I said as I pulled out his present from under the table. How I have been able to keep it a secret for this long is beyond me. As there were several close calls before today.</p><p>“I got you a present as well dear sister!” Harry said in a quieter voice, but it still contained the same amount of excitement as before. He pulled out a ketchup bottle with a purple ribbon and gave it to me before reaching across the table and taking his gift from me.</p><p>“Thanks bro. My favorite~”</p><p>“Of Course dear Sister! The Fantastic Harry knows just what you like. Now let us see what gift you have deemed worthy of the Fantastic Harry!” </p><p>Harry tore open the blue wrapping paper to reveal a white snowy owl in a golden cage. “Amazing! Does this mean I have my own pet now?”</p><p>“Yea bro. She’s yours. You have shown you are responsible enough by taking care of my pet rock all these years.”</p><p>“WOWIE! But why does this owl look so familiar…?”</p><p>I new exactly why. It’s the same owl that delivered our Hogwarts letters, but he doesn’t need to know that. “No clue bro. Maybe she’s the girl of your dreams?”</p><p>“She is an owl Lora.”</p><p>“Yea so? She is female and you could have dreamt about her. Therefore she is the girl of your dreams.”</p><p>“Then I will name her Hedwig.”</p><p>“Ok bro.” I’m so glad he accepted that answer. </p><p>We finished our breakfast and gathered our stuff. Then we headed out to Kings Cross via shortcut. We had no trouble finding the pillar between platforms nine and ten and accessing the barrier. </p><p>We had actually arrived on the platform rather early and there were few families here yet. Harry and I found a compartment towards the middle of the train and settled in. Harry opted to read his potions book while I decided to take a nap. Before I got to sleep though Harry spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>“Lora, do you think I’ll make any friends at Hogwarts?”</p><p>The question near broke my heart. Harry has never had friends before. At the Dursleys any potential friends were chased off by Dudley and his gang. And while living at Snowdin Lodge is amazing we are the only kids within miles. This would be Harry’s first real opportunity in a while to make some friends. I am still going to carefully examine anyone who wants to be his friend but I won’t stop him from actually making any friends at all. </p><p>“Of course you will bro. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone as cool as you?”</p><p>Harry beamed at the response and happily went back to reading, and I could get back to my nap. </p><p>The universe wanted otherwise however, and the compartment door opened. A red headed and freckled boy entered.</p><p>“Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”</p><p>“Of Course you can sit in the presence of the Fantastic Harry Potter and his sister Lora!”</p><p>“Your THE Harry Potter and Lora Potter. The children who lived!”</p><p>“OH! You have heard of my Greatness as well! Have you come to be the Fantastic Harry’s friend?”</p><p>“I’d love to be your friend! I’m Ron. Ron Weasley!”</p><p>As they were talking I Checked Ron.</p><p>
  <b>Name: Ron Weasley</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ATK: 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEF: 4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXP: 0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LV:1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HP: 20/20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*wants to be recognized as great*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yea no. I don’t approve of him. He seems like the type to use Harry’s fame for his own gain. And I can see in his eyes how annoyed he is with Harry’s attitude towards himself. Ron is probably under the impression that Harry is narcissistic. Harry is not by the way. He just refers to himself in the third person to help him gain confidence when talking to people. It was a habit he picked up back when we lived with the Dursleys and it just stayed. </p><p>Back to the point though, I need to have a small <em> talk </em> with Ron. Preferably without Harry around. </p><p>There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a girl with bushy hair and a boy who looked like he had been crying. I CHECKED them both.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Name: Hermione Granger</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ATK: 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEF: 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXP: 0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LV:1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HP: 20/20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Wants a friend*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Name: Neville Longbottom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ATK: 2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEF:3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXP: 0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LV: 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HP: 20/20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>* Just wants to find his toad and make a friend*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost one.”</p><p>“Nope. <em> Hop </em> you find it though. Don’t <em> warty </em> too much. I doubt it will <em> croak </em> anytime soon.”</p><p>“NOPE! I will not stay here and listen to your Puns Sister!” Harry stood up from his seat. “I the Fantastic Harry will assist you in finding your pet toad friend Neville!” </p><p>Harry left with Hermione and Neville to search for the toad, leaving me alone in the compartment with Ron. Perfect!</p><p>“Ron right?” I grabbed his attention “I’m Lora. although I’m sure you already knew that.”</p><p>“Yea nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I would say the same. If it were true.” My eyes turned black as I spoke. “But if you try to use Harry for your own gain or if you hurt him and I’ll give you a BAD TIME.”</p><p>Ron gulped and nodded quickly. </p><p>My eyes returned to normal. “Nice to see we understand each other.” </p><p>The rest of the train ride was relatively peaceful. I got candy from the trolley lady which I kept most of it for Harry. Though I did take a liking to this one candy called Blood Pops. </p><p>And when It came to changing into the uniform Ron went to the bathrooms while I simply put the outer cloak over my normal close. I did not have to worry about Harry getting changed as he had simply put on his uniform at home. </p><p>Now that the train has stopped all I have to worry about is finding out where Harry is. </p><p>Auggghhh. So much WORK! And I wasn’t able to have a nap!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please note that I do NOT hate Ron. I simply believe that he wouldn't mesh well with this version of Harry or Lora. This fic is not meant to bash Ron at all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I found myself on a boat with Harry, Hermonie and Neville. The trip was for the most part peaceful. I was even able to take a short three minute nap before I was awoken by the sound of awed voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my eyes to see what all the fuss was about and was not disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Castle sure was impressive on it’s own. Something compelled me to CHECK it though and what I saw only made me even more amazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 100000000000000</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Welcomes you into her halls*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yea. This is definitely one of the safest places in the world. And the castle is apparently sentient. That’s good to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway let’s move on with the story shall we? In fact I think it’s time for a point of view change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Sorting Hat’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was that time of year again. The one day I got to have some fun. Sorting Day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wait for this day the whole year. Most think I sleep for the rest of the year to gather magic. They’re wrong. I sleep because I’m bored. There is not much else to do when you are a talking hat that can read minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave my song of the year. I have never repeated a song in my entire existence but does anyone notice or appreciate it? Nope! But I don’t care. Coming up with new material helps with the constant boredom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the fun part. Doing my job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delving into a student’s mind. Looking at their innermost desires and aspirations. Then deciding what place would best help them reach their goals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you wanted to build connections and a reputation for the future you go to Slytheren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those who want to work hard and see their classmates as family go to Huffelpuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go to Gryffindor if you want to be brave or want a chance to be in the spotlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you get put into Ravenclaw if you desire more knowledge about anything and everything. Or you annoy me with constant questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I did my job as usual. Sometimes the mind's I read are intriguing. Other times they are down right boring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter turned out to be one of the more interesting ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cunning but the most ambishish thing he wanted was to make lots of friends. So Slytheren was out. Sure he would meet a lot of people there but none of them would be able to be a true friend to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was hardworking, and definitely friendly. So maybe Hufflepuff.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes he is curious about the world but his curiosity doesn’t drive him to satisfy it. So not Ravenclaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is definitely brave. And he wants to be recognized for something he does. Gryffindor might do him well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humm…. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Decisions, decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better Be GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was fun and OH what's this? Another Potter, from what I saw of her from Harry’s memories this will either be extremely boring or somewhat interesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What happened next I will forever remember as the most interesting sorting I have EVER did in my entire existence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was placed on Lora’s head and everything went BLACK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I came to, I was in a large room laying on a bunch of yellow flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am laying down. LAYING DOWN! That shouldn’t be possible. I’m a HAT. I got up and looked at myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I seemed to now be a small human child wearing a blue with purple striped sweater and some shorts. I felt something on my ‘head’ and reached up with ‘my’ hands to take it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or more specifically it was ME! What I’m supposed to look like!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was going on?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put the hat (my body) back on ‘my’ head and looked around. In the flowers a few feet away from me was Lora Potter. She appeared to be sleeping. I walked up to her and two option boxes appeared in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One said ‘Wake up nicely and ask what’s going on.’ and the other said ‘kick and yell out question on what is going on.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pressed the first option. Then I seemed to not be able to move further. But Lora woke up drowsy and yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. So my defenses work. Welcome to the Underground sorting hat. This is my mental shield. You need to see my inner thoughts to sort me right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded unable to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then follow me.” Lora got up and led the way through a large doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now we were in a dark room with a single light. The light shone down on a single patch of grass with a smiling flower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A SMILING FLOWER.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I’ve seen a lot of weird things within the minds of children so I shouldn't have been surprised. But when you find yourself in a new body in a place that wasn’t quite where you were meant to be, you tend to lose all experience you have had before. Therefore I was silently freaking out at the sight of the strange plant that could apparently talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the spill Flowey. Go get Sans. We need to access the inner mind room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I hate talking to that smiley trash-bag! Unless I’m taunting him… But I still won’t do it! Not unless you say the magic words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a spoiled brat Flowey. But if it will get you to do your job I’ll say it. Sans is a smiley trash-bag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could see how Lora practically gagged out that last bit. However Flowey seemed satisfied as he disappeared into the ground. I walked up to Lora and the option boxes appeared again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ask about Flowey.’ or ‘Ask about Mind shields.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mind shields sound like a good option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do my shields work? Basically the intruder takes the place of Frisk the fallen human. The whole Underground is basically a game but the only way to get to my mind room is to get Sans to take you to his basement and turn on the machine. And even that is EXTREMELY difficult to get Sans to do that in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Skeleton appeared in front of us. “Yea. You could say it takes a skeleTON of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lora smiled. “SANS! How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh as usual. The weed said you wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! The Sorting Hat needs to place me in the house that best suits me. So we need access to my mind room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Follow me I know a shortcut.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We followed him and suddenly we were in what looked like a basement. There was a desk with a computer and a large machine in the room. Sans went to the computer and typed a few things which caused the machine to spark to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go. Have fun. I’m gonna go catch some Z’s. see you later.” He disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s Go!” Lora said, clapping her hands together. We walked through the machine and ended up in a black room filled with glowing numbers and letters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is all this?” I asked using my voice for the first time, since entering Lora’s mind. Wait a minute… I could now speak! I looked down at myself and found that I was back to my Hat self. I am both relieved and intrigued. But before I could voice my confusion Lora was already explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my mind room. I keep things organized using computer files and coding. I even use the coding to control my shields and the effects within them. It’s why you are no longer in Frisk’s body. You are now past the shields so they have no effect on you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at all the codes as she called them. I believe this is the first time in my existence as a Hat I have gotten a headache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know exactly where to place her and I haven’t really looked at her traits yet. I think her mind room and shields alone are enough for me to make up my mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I ejected myself from her mind and back into the physical world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better be RAVENCLAW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was taken off of Lora’s head but I had one last thing I wanted to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Potter. Would it be alright for me to play with your shields sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back at me with a smile. “Of course! It has to be boring doing nothing the majority of the year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea Miss Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the sorting continued and for once I was excited for another day other than the sorting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Welcome to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sorting was an interesting experience. And it helped prove to me that my shields work just as I intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can only get into my inner mind if you both gain Sans trust and can ask him to turn on the machine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaining his trust is hard enough, but adding on to the fact that you can only ask ‘programmed’ questions only adds to the difficulty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for those invading my mind they would have no clue they would need to seek out Sans in the first pace. It would take them possible weeks to figure out you need to gain Sans trust in the first place. That would definitely be impossible to do so if they had ever committed a genocide run in their frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! And I also got into the house of Ravens. That is something. At least Harry is with his friends from the train in Gryffindor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally time for the feast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I ate I CHECKED the teachers at the table that I hadn’t met earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NAME: Sprout</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 9</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EXP: 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LV: 1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP:20/20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Hufflepuff Head teacher. Teaches Herbology.*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NAME: Flitwick</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 19</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 15</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EXP: 13</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LV: 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP:20/20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Ravenclaw Head teacher. Dueling champion. Teaches Charms.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NAME: Hagrid</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EXP: 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LV: 1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP: 30/30</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Groundskeeper. Half giant. Loves dangerous creatures.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NAME: Severous Snape</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 13</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 14</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EXP: 23</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LV: 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP:20/20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Slytheren Head teacher. Teaches Potions. Regrets Lily Potter’s death and feels responsible. He wants to repent.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NAME: Quirrel </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 12</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EXP: 100</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LV: 20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP: 2/4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>* DADA teacher. Has drunken Unicorn blood and is cursed with a half life. Possessed by the shade of Voldiemort.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape seems interesting. But he isn’t a threat so I won’t do much about him at the moment. Quirrel on the other hand… I should at least give him the courtesy of a warning. That can wait until school starts. For now I have got to figure out how to change this pumpkin juice into ketchup. Maybe asking will work? This is a magic school… and the food did simply appear from thin air… let’s give it a shot at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have some ketchup in my cup please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The juice immediately changed to ketchup. I smiled. “Thank you~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, much to the disgust of my housemates, I took a long drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon dinner was over and dessert had been laid out. I helped myself to a triple chocolate cake. I glanced across the hall to see Harry happily talking to his housemates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m glad he is making friends, but if any of them try to corrupt his innocence they will find themselves the victims of so many humiliating pranks…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon even dessert was finished and Dumbledore stood up, causing the Hall to silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we have been fed and watered I have a few more start of the term notices to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fed and watered? What does he think we are? Horses!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> pupils.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well dough! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yada yada yada! Can we go to bed now? I didn’t even get a nap earlier and you’re going on about some sport I don’t care about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispers broke out around the Hall at the final announcement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea like students aren't gonna WANT to explore a forbidden area with such vague information! See my sarcasm there? I sure hope Harry at least follows that rule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who am I kidding! Of course Harry will follow that rule. The only way he would break ANY rule is if someone convinced him to do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I better not hear of Harry going there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The school song was sung and Perfects began leading the first years to our dorms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I followed tiredly. I can’t wait to see if shortcuts work here. It would make life so much easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I still have to follow an exercise regimen to keep my human body in shape… curses!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We soon reached a wall with a raven head door knocker. The Perfect turned and explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories. To enter you have to solve a riddle given by the door knocker here.” The perfect knocked on the wall. The raven head opened its beak and spoke in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who has words but never speaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A book. Unless it’s charmed to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct.” The wall parted and allowed us to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The common room was filled with soft shades of blue. There was a statue of who I assumed to be Lady Ravenclaw and there was a small archway that led to what looked like a small library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two staircases, one on either side of the room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Classes don’t start until Monday. So it is recommended you use this weekend well. The library over there is Ravenclaws personal library. If you can’t find a book in the school library you can probably find what you are looking for here. Finally girls dorms are on the right side and boys are on the left. Boys don’t even try to go up to the girls dorms, the stairs are enchanted to keep you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out each person has a room to themselves. My room had a bed, a desk, a closet, a nightstand and an empty bookshelf. The colors were all soft blues and shining bronze. My trunk sat at the foot of my bed ready to be unpacked. I laid down on the bed and used blue magic to unpack my trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was clean for now, that is something that will change real quick if I have any say on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had forgotten at the time about house elves and their cleaning habits, and that would lead to much frustration on my part in the future. Harry would find it amusing though and he would gain a certain love for the creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp, I might as well see if I can still shortcut before I go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lifted my head from the bed and attempted to get up, before falling back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m too tired. I’ll do that in the morning.” I kicked off my shoes and proceeded to drift off to dreamland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning in my half drowsy state I slipped on my shoes and took a shortcut to the doors of the Great Hall without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked a little more awake. “Huh. Would you look at that. I can still take shortcuts here. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I entered the Hall to see the rest of the school already having breakfast. I looked towards the Gryffindore table to see Harry eating some toast and energetically speaking with Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to make my way over to them when Professor Flitwick approached me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are Miss Potter. Here is your schedule.” He handed me a piece of paper with my schedule on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Thanks Proff. And please call me Lora. Miss Potter makes me sound old and Stars know I’m too young for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded then headed off leaving me to my own devices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I headed off in Harry’s direction and sat in the open seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only when I was seated next to him did I realize how tired he looked. That’s when I remembered, he can’t sleep without his bedtime story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night I wasn’t able to read to him… he must not have gotten ANY sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since we are in different houses it is unlikely I’ll be able to read to him in the dorms in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This problem needs to be fixed, pronto! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had spent the weekend exploring the castle. Finding out where all the classrooms were and sneaking my way into the Gryffindor dorms to give Harry his bedtime story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I admit, I only really had to sneak in once, after that I always took a shortcut directly to Harry’s bed. Harry kept the curtains drawn so I could enter and exit unseen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I even shortcut into their common room sometimes to mess with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the Gryffindors are extremely confused on how I keep getting in. The Weasley twins even rigged the door one time with many pranks in hopes they would get me. They were left with very irritated housemates and confusion on why I wasn’t affected by any of their pranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the best part? Any and all pranks I pulled while at school were blamed on the twins. And said twins were going crazy trying to find the true culprit to the pranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure only Harry suspects what I’ve been doing though. That’s to be expected, I did practically raise him after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that I think of it I was really productive the past two days. When did I have time for my naps!? Maybe that’s why Harry hasn’t said anything about me messing with his housemates! I haven’t been taking naps because of it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess I’ll have to nap in classes now… Harry won’t be able to know about it then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, it’s Monday and time for my first class in my Hogwarts career. Potions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Snape made a very dramatic entrance. I bet that when he first started out as a teacher he spent hours alone trying to get that kind of entrance right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As amusing as that thought was, the class itself was very difficult. All Snape did after his small speech was point at the board and tell us to follow the instructions. Then he stalked around the classroom like some sort of caged lion. Isn’t the lion supposed to be Gryffindor's mascot? I thought Snape was the  Slytherin head. Am I missing something here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, I may be lazy but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how to cook. So I found following instructions very easy. It was also quite boring. I think Harry will like this class a lot more than me, all things considered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing I have to worry about in that regard is Snape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve heard that he HATES our father, and that Harry takes after James in looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I hung back after class to speak to the professor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souldn’t you be going to your next class Miss Potter?” Snape spoke in a bored tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a shortcut so I’ll get there on time.” I waved him off. “I just wanted to make sure of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He sneered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gees it’s like you don’t like having me around. Anyway, I would like it if you didn’t do anything mean to Harry.” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if you don’t” My eyes turned completely black “You’re gonna have a BAD TIME.” My eyes returned to normal and I gave a small wave as I headed out the door. “I’m glad we’ve had this chat professor! But I’ve got to go. See you later~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I left an unusually pale Snape in the classroom to think things over as I headed to my next class. History of Magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know, I don’t think I’ve ever CHECKED a ghost before. Sure I’ve seen them around the school, but I have never seen them as potential threats. And yes Peeves can be annoying, but he is normally harmless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our teacher is a ghost so now might be the perfect time to CHECK him. Especially because he is putting the class to sleep with his droning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NAME: Binns</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK:0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF:0</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>EXP:0</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>LV:1</b>
  <b></b>
    <br/>
  
  <b>HP:0/0</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>*Doesn’t know he has died. Believes the day has been repeating for the past few decades*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Stars! That poor ghost! Is that why he is known to go on and on about goblin wars?! Maybe someone should break the news to him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seems worse than RESETS! At least with RESETS you’re repeating at least a few days. But to repeat the exact SAME DAY seems like its own sort of hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I now have a difficult choice on my hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can either stay quiet and enjoy the free napping period this situation provides. Or I can try to break the news to the poor guy to try and help him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll think about it for a few days. If he has been doing this for so long already he can bear a few more days while I think on this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s finally time for my final class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have to tolerate the one person in the school who is a genuine threat to Harry’s safety for a full two hours before I can give him his warning. His constant stuttering and the terrible smell in the classroom is NOT helping my attitude towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of boredom I translated his stutter into actual words on the paper. And surprise surprise even THOSE didn’t have much of anything to do with DADA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess this will become another napping period, I can do self study later with Harry to make sure this doesn’t harm his education. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the ‘class’ finally ended I found myself waiting for everyone to file out of a classroom for the second time today. I hope I don’t make this a habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I calmly walked up to the professor. “Hey prof. I got to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-e-ss Mi-miss Pot-ter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit the act. It’s just you and me. All I want is to let you know" My eyes turned black "if you do anything to harm Harry I’ll give you a BAD TIME." I let my eyes fade to normal. "And trust me neither you or your master would want that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quirril blinked in surprise and I shortcuted out the second his eyes were closed. I didn’t want to be caught alone again with him for sure after that. Not unless I was gonna give him that BAD TIME I promised him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of promises… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day I strode into my first class with a very old hat on my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Transfiguration caught my eye as soon as the Professor turned from a cat back into a human. McGongal should probably be more cautious on her entry if she wants students to be more careful with transfiguration. I know I for one am going to do everything in my power to be able to turn into an animal now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her warning speech I raised my hand. “Professor. How were you a cat earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at me and did a double take. “I’m an animagus. And WHAT is the Sorting Hat doing on your head?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted to play with my shields! So I figured now is as good a time as any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hat suddenly burst out crying. “NO NO! I DIDN’T WANT TO PRESS THE FIGHT BUTTON! I DON’T WANT TO HURT PAPYRUS! RESET! RESET!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class looked at the hat in fear and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry~ he rarely speaks out like that so he won’t bother the class too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor looked doubtful. “Okay then… let us continue. Open your books to page 10 and begin reading.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the week was fairly normal compared to the first few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all I have to worry about is the Binns problem… ehh, I’ll come to a decision by the time I have History of Magic again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teachers POV Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> McGonagall </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she first read the response letter she was both overjoyed and frantic. Overjoyed because the Potter twins had disappeared years ago. She had TOLD Dumbledor that the Dursleys were the worst sort of people. But did he listen? NO! And the twins disappeared because of it. </p>
<p>The contents of the letter itself is what caused her worry. They didn’t know of magic!? Then how were they able to disappear so thoroughly? It didn’t matter now, however, because they had been found.</p>
<p>The puzzle security system was certainly frustrating to get past. She hoped to never have to do so again.</p>
<p>Then meeting the twins themselves was an experience.</p>
<p>Harry was a darling angel. Minerva later gloated over his being in her house. He was energetic, kind and overall a good person, despite his apparent need to refer to himself in the third person.</p>
<p>She hoped the Weasley twins wouldn’t corrupt his innocence...especially with their apparent increase in pranks this year. If they did she would go Mama Cat on their hides!</p>
<p>Lora on the other hand got on her nerves. She would constantly make annoying puns during the practical lesson or she would sleep during the theory! And no matter what she did her transfiguration work was ALWAYS perfect. She is almost as annoying as the Weasley twins. At least she hasn’t felt the need to pull any pranks.</p>
<p>I just hope the twins don’t ever team up with Lora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Snape </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t partially care when the Potter twins went missing from their muggle relatives. He believed if they didn’t like their pampered life then they don’t deserve to go back. They weren’t dead, and that knowledge was enough for him.</p>
<p>He could barely keep himself from glaring at Harry during the sorting ceremony. Harry looked so much like his father and his overconfident attitude made Snape want to snap! He had every intention to make the boy’s life difficult in any way possible.</p>
<p>But then Lora came along…</p>
<p>At first Snape couldn’t bear to look at her without seeing Lily. </p>
<p>Yet she stayed after class and practically FORCED him to look.</p>
<p>He now wishes he ran away while he could.</p>
<p>After seeing her eyes go black and hearing her threat he couldn’t stop seeing it and hearing those words.</p>
<p>Whenever he even THOUGHT about making Harry’s life difficult that image flashed in his mind’s eye.</p>
<p>Even now as he tries to give a bad grade Harry’s perfect potion he can suddenly feel his sins crawling on his back.</p>
<p>Maybe he should just give Harry an O and be done with it… yea, that sounds good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Quirrell  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had SO MANY regrets right now.</p>
<p>First he failed stealing the stone from the bank for his master. Causing his master to want to keep a closer eye on him and possessing him. Then he had to start killing unicorns and drinking their blood in order to make his body stable enough to be possessed by said master.</p>
<p>Finally, the older Potter twin KNEW of all this. HOW?! Did he slip up somewhere? When? Or was that all a figment of his imagination? A side effect from drinking unicorn blood maybe? She did disappear as soon as he blinked...</p>
<p>Yea, the whole situation with Miss Potter must have been an illusion.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Sssstop Your Pathhhhetic Whimppppering! And Sssstart Working On Waysssss To Get The Ssssstone, You Sssstuddering Idoit!</strong></em>”</p>
<p>“Y-es Mas-Master! Right A-way Mas-ter!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I should have probably realized the trouble Malfvoy would cause today, when he tried to steal Nevilles remberball at breakfast. Yet I was too concerned about Neville himself. The poor kid seemed scared out of his wits about flying. Harry tried to help but… it was hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the bright side I was able to come with Harry on his flying lessons due to having a free period at that time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the best way to get someone to stop being so nervous? Puns. Lot’s and lots of puns. Much to Harry's frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Neville, don’t be so nervous. I’m sure your skills on a broom are sky high.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! THE PUNS! I THOUGHT I WAS FREE OF THEM!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on bro. You agree with me that Neville will sweep everyone off their feet with his natural skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While That Is True. I Still Don’t Like Your Usage Of Puns To Express It.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a broomer bro. You know you hold my puns in high regard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOPE! NOPPITY! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! I DO NOT LIKE PUNS! BUT SINCE YOU ARE TRYING TO HELP FRIEND NEVILLE I’LL SWEEP IT UNDER THE RUG THIS ONCE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Thanks bro. You're the coolest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like our usual antics had the desired effect. Neville was no longer nervous as he walked up to stand beside a broom with Harry as I stayed by the wall and watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course that is when Draco decided to throw all our hard work down the drain with a few off hand comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are the school brooms? They look like they will fall apart any minute! Even the Weaslyes could get better brooms than these scraps of twigs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Neville is nervous again. Good going Malfvoy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class started and the damage was done. Neville in his nervousness, lost control of the broom and fell off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was barely able to catch him with blue magic! To my luck no one noticed though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville was shaken up so badly that Professor Hooch had decided to take him to the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have taken him herself if I hadn't slept in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take him madam. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would you believe that women! She was going to leave a bunch of eleven year olds who are KNOWN to not get along with each other UNSUPERVISED with tools that enable a person to fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly she wasn’t thinking straight if she thought nothing would happen while she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I found out at dinner that trouble still happened due to Draco during class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out that when Neville fell he dropped his remberball. Draco decided it would make a good toy to throw around, and Harry being a good friend wanted to return it to Neville. This led Draco to throwing the ball and Harry being awesome on a broom and catching it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry excitedly recalled everything that happened for me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AFTER I HEROICALLY SAVED NEVILLES REMBERBALL, PROFESSOR MCGONGALL PUT ME ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM AS SOMETHING CALLED A SEEKER.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Hedwig flew in with a broom shaped package and a note informing Harry to keep it a secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I can say is that if she wanted this to be kept secret she should have tried harder. Not only is the package CLEARLY a broomstick. But Harry can’t keep a secret to save his life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Draco decided now would be a good time to butt in on our business again. Seriously! What did Harry and I do to make him decide to bother us?! Well I may have pulled a few pranks on him with the House Elves help. Those creatures are VERY helpful if you shower them in compliments….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok let me rephrase that, What did Harry do to make Draco bother him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having a last meal before you have to take the train out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY WOULD I BE LEAVING? I STILL HAVE SCHOOL.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfvoy sputtered in response. “Weren’t you in trouble for that flying stunt you pulled earlier?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO. WHY WOULD I BE?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no reason Harry. You’re fine. Draco is simply confused due to your greatness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!? No I’m NOT! IF ANYTHING I’M the GREAT ONE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh poor Draco. It’s ok to admire my bro, but don’t let your envy cloud your judgment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I apparently annoyed him too much because he quickly pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. “LANGUOREM!” The spell shot at me and with no room to dodge or time to shortcut, I was hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DRACO MALFVOY!” A stern Professor Flitwick hurried over to us from the head table. “Detention with Mr. Flinch for a WEEK and 50 points from Slytherin for casting a spell on another student!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard Draco respond but I couldn’t make out the words. My head spun and I felt like I was going to puke. That spell made me sick didn’t it? Well this ought to be fun. I collapsed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Harry’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The moment Lora collapsed I was by her side. I placed my hand on her head and found she was burning up. How did she get sick so quickly? Was it that spell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take her to Madam Pomfery Harry.” I nodded and picked up Lora with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we arrived Madam Pomfery immediately started fussing over Lora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? She was fine when she brought Neville in this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She Was Hit With A Spell. Languorm, I Believe It was.” I responded as I made Lora comfortable on a sick bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomfery sighed. “Then I suppose we’ll have to wait it out. That particular spell is supposed to cause flu-like symptoms for a few days. Seeing as it wasn’t dangerous and actually made the immune system stronger after it wore off no one ever bothered to find a counter-spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I paled at the implications. The last time Lora got sick like this she heard these voices she genuinely BELIEVED were real! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have learned the hard way to pretend like they're real when she is sick. And to make matters worse she doesn’t even REMEMBER ANYTHING that happens when she gets feverish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfvoy, what did I ever do to you to make you make me suffer like this?!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Asks are now open~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ask Box #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bold Italicized lettering is the Asks/voices</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Ask Box Open</em>
  </b>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! An Ask box? I thought Error was one of the only Sans to be able to hear this… But then again He WAS a Sans at one point… Ok Ask away!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she always like this? Hearing voices I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only When She Is Sick. Honestly, It Is One Of The Only Ways To Tell When She Is Sick. Because She Talks Back To The Voices And Becomes Un-attentive To Her Surroundings…Or She Completely Changes Personalities If She Doesn't Hear Any Voices...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madam Promfrey is looking at me with this strangest expression. Can she not hear the voices? And Harry seems used to this. I wonder why? I guess it doesn’t matter. Now ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Where is Hermione in all this? I honestly thought she should have been in Ravenclaw</em>
  </b>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione? She’s in Gryffindor with my brother. She is one of his best friends. I approve of her so I mostly leave her alone. Though I do find amusement in her trying to figure out how I get to different ends of the castle so fast as she doesn't know of my Shortcut ability.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘How much of the Harry Potter Series do you actually remember?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much, all things considered. I remember major things. Like how Voldie has horcruxes. The prophecy. And Sirius Black is innocent and it was Peter who betrayed us. How the Wizarding world works in general. Oh! I also remember some spells that Harry learned, the the Patronus and of coarse occumancy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, I know that you are some version of Sans, and Harry is a version of papyrus. Does that mean there might be versions of other Undertale characters in Hogwarts? if there are, would James (ur dad) have been the equivalent of Gaster?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that Harry and I are versions of Sans and Papyrus. It’s more like in my fangirlness and wanting to remember EVERYTHING I could about Undertale, I adopted Sans personality. And I practically RAISED Harry. So with me having the personality of a Sans, Harry adopted the personality of Papyrus. Although it may be possible I am more of a Sans than I realize, due to my monster SOUL and having all the abilities of Sans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Madam Pomfrey looked more and more confused at the answers I gave. Am I missing something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH! And as for if I think there are any other Undertale characters here? Nope. For the same reasons I believe that Harry and I are not versions of Sans and Papyrus. And Dad was murdered in cold blood. Gone for good. No chance at coming back. And no Void to come back from. He didn’t get spread across space and time, so I don’t consider him to be a version of Gaster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, is there any way to get back to your old life, and even if there was, would you want to get back?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as I’m aware, no. I died and was reincarnated. I don’t really remember much of my old life anyway. I know that I was happy back then but I also know I had no real purpose to life. And I had to have done SOMETHING to anger someone. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been killed with glitter and the color pink being the cause. As for wanting to go back? No. I like the life I’m living now thank you very much. Though I wouldn’t mind having access to the Undertale fandom again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, are you going to tell Dumbledore any of this? Do you think he already knows something?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him what? The information I have is next to useless, and what I do know he probably already knows or has an idea of. Do I think he knows of my special abilities? He might have an idea but I’m not gonna talk to him about it! I like being mysterious!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, Snape doesn't like seeing you because you look like Lily. Ever since u scared him, I'm pretty sure he thinks ur possessed by a demon tho lol. anyways, you could totally use your appearance to manipulate him. any plans?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that very well. And he can think whatever he wants about me as long as he leaves Harry alone. I even sometimes hide in his potions storage room to watch him as he grades Harrys work, it certainly seems to remind him of my warning. As for plans of manipulation… I’ll let you wonder about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, your shields you created. Are they sentient? I know you created them to be as close to the game as possible, but it seems when the sorting hat was there they had their own sentience. Thoughts, feelings. You literally have to gain the trust of Sans to continue in any way. How did you do this? Was it you?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. How to explain this… oh I know! Remember how my mind room was organized using codes? Well I also can control my shields from my mind room because of these codes. There is coding there specifically FOR my shields. When I made them to be like the video game I made them as close as I could. Which includes the apparent sentience of the characters. Since I have my shield ‘program’ constantly running, in a way they live their own lives. There is more to my shields and mindroom though. But I don’t know if they work because the situation has never arose where they needed to be put to use. Bottom line, my shields are about as sentient as the game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, do you miss your old life?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only miss having access to the Undertale fandom and some of my favorite music. Otherwise you can’t truly miss what you don’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madam Pomfery looked at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry it’s getting late. You should head off to bed. I’ll watch over your sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Madam Pomfrey.” Harry left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get some sleep too dearie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Madam Pomfrey I won’t say no to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed satisfied with my answer as I layed down on the bed, and left to what I assume is her own bedroom. Once I was certain she wasn’t coming back I opened my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok let’s continue with the asks! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, you did a good job raising Harry. You did what you could with what you had. Some people have more than you and use less care in raising their loved ones. My question is, will you be prepared when it comes time to let him go? Like start dating, wanting to stretch out on his own, stuff like that.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First off Thanks. Though my thought process when raising Harry was ‘if Sans can do it so can I’ and I was honestly lucky things turned out so well. As for your question… if Harry is safe and happy he can do whatever he wants. But that won’t stop me from checking for love potions when he wants to date. And I DEFINITELY will be CHECKING anyone he deems ‘up to his standards’ when it comes to dating. But as far as I’m concerned THERE. IS. NO. ONE. GOOD. ENOUGH. FOR. HIM. So if you're thinking about being his Datemate… DON’T.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, what will you do once Sirius comes into the picture?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know tiba honest. I know I will have a patronus at the ready at all times when he does escape prison. From what I remember, the ministry sent dementors after him. And dementors suck out SOULS… I don’t want to know if I’m weaker to them than a normal wizard due to my weaker monster SOUL.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, are you going to allow Dumbledore to use your brother as his sacrificial piece to have the prophecy come true?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HELL. NO. Besides I believe the prophecy is mostly self fulfilling anyway. And it probably refers more to me in this instance. Come on the ‘power he knows not’ could EASILY be my monster magic. It makes more sense than the power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And in a way Voldiemort does know the power of LoVe, if that makes any sense to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Lora, how are you doing in Ravenclaw? Making any friends?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing great! Thanks for asking! The Ravenclaw liberty makes researching things easier. And I can study all I want without interruptions! As for friends… I don’t consider anybody in particular my friend. And everyone sees me as a jokester who hangs out with the Gryffindors with her brother. So while they all know </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> me in some way, they just don’t know me. Therefore I don’t have any actual friends. And I’m fine with that. It gives me more time to watch over Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Will megalovania intensify when or if professor Quirrell and Voldemort do something against your cool brother?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I can say to that is if they try ANYTHING they WILL have a BAD. TIME.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I yawned. “Whelp. I’m bone tired. Still feel really nauseous too. So Imma gonna catch some Z’s. Talk to you all later.” I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Asks are still open. They will only close on Saturday so don't worry. I just haven't had any more asks for a while and had this much done. So I figured I'd post it. If there are more asks I'll make another chapter. If not then I'll continue on with the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Asks are now closed. But don't worry I may do more Asks in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks have passed since I’ve been sick. I honestly don’t remember any of it past when I passed out in the Great Hall. Harry has told me that when I get that sick I either hear voices or my personality completely changes. Apparently this time I was hearing voices. Maybe I’m hearing the Creators? It doesn't really matter though. It’s over and done with, and I can’t hear any voices right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Today is Halloween. While reading through the Ravenclaw library I came across some charms known as glamours. Glamours are supposed to hide or change one's appearance. And since Halloween is all about dressing up as something you’re not, I want to see if I can use glamours to look like a skeleton.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s harder than I make it sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think about it this way. Glamours hide or change one’s appearance by adding a thin layer of magic on top of the subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A skeleton is on the inside of a person NOT the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So if I were to use a glamour the way I want I have to find a way to either make it hide everything BUT my bones. Or I make everything seem like it’s made of bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to the very NATURE of a glamour, the first way is not an option. So I have to go the second way. Now you may be thinking ‘isn’t glamorous too advanced for a first-year?’ And you would be correct. If you didn’t take into account that I'm a RAVENCLAW. It’s natural for me to study ahead. So no matter how difficult a spell should be, I’m 99% guaranteed to get it right within a few tries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> So a few glamours later and I stood at the mirror looking at the results.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say the least. And I KNOW I did the spell right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like I was leaving a pure white afterimage of me whenever I moved even a little bit. I could still CLEARLY see my normal self but I could also see a white version of me at the same time. The white version just happened to be milliseconds slower than normal me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sorta like I put my own spin on glitches. And, while it may not have been my original intention, I quite liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll due for this year, but I’ll continue to try to look like a skeleton for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kept the glamours on all day, much to the professors dismay. McGonagall especially seemed to get a headache from looking at me. Whenever someone dispelled my ‘costume’ I simply reapplied the glamours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It eventually came time for the dinner Halloween feast. I walked into the Great Hall and looked towards the Gryffindor table for Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked, not finding him or his friends Neville or Hermonie. I looked again, to the same result. Maybe they’re late? But Harry is hardly EVER late. It isn’t like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly worried now I made my way over to the Weasley twins. I don’t know how but they ALWAYS seem to know where everyone is… maybe it’s something I forgot about in the Harry Potter plotline? It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is if they can tell me where my brother and his friends are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya fellow twins… I gotta question to ask you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want from us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you knew where my brother and his friends were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard that Harry’s friend”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione was being picked on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was crying”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the girls bathroom”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry and Neville went”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To try and cheer her up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Thanks you two. Guess I’ll…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors to the Great Hall slammed open at that moment, and a frantic looking Quirrell ran in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TROLL----In the Dungeon---- thought you ought to know.” And he fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore got everyone's attention. “Perfects, lead your Houses to the dormitories immediately!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged my shoulders. “Whelp, guess I’ll go let Harry and his friends know of danger, hope they realize I’m not trolling them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could make my way out of the Great Hall a pair of hands held me back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. But We’re taking a shortcut, so stay close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I led the twins out the doors and as soon as we turned a corner I shortcutted us to the hallway that the girls bathroom was in. Not a moment too soon it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The troll was at the other end of the hallway slowly making its way towards Harry and Neville as they stood in front of the girls bathroom door. Harry had his wand out and was standing in a battle ready possession while poor Neville looked like he was doing everything in his power not to bolt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly brought my wand out from my INVENTORY and ran to Harry with the twins close behind. My thoughts raced as the troll came closer. I stood in front of Harry with the twins by my side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What can I do against a Troll without using my monster magic?! I haven’t studied many combat spells yet! Wait! Why am I worried about using monster magic? I want to keep it secret from adults sure but there is no adult here. I hope I can trust the twins, I know I can trust Harry’s friends and Harry already knows. Ok! Here goes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled the Troll into in ENCOUNTER. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four white walls formed the ENCOUNTER space while the floor and ceiling turned black. The Trolls SOUL came out from its chest, looking like an orb with the color for a BRAVERY SOUL. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the hallway Fred?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t a clue George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked to my sides to find the Weasley twins had SOMEHOW been pulled into the ENCOUNTER with me. They each had their own SOULS floating in front of them. Fred had a yellow JUSTICE SOUL while George had a PERSEVERANCE SOUL. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I pulled you into an ENCOUNTER. I’ll explain later, but for now we have to work together to defeat the troll. ENCOUNTERS work by taking turns, you can only attack on your turn. The hearts floating in front of you are your SOULS, and it is for the best if they don't get hit. Understood?” I explained quickly. The twins nodded. “Well then, to make things easier for us to time our attacks go by the beat of the music!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to ask what music when I started projecting it from my SOUL. The song I chose for this situation? Bad Time Trio, Triple the Threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song seemed to fit the situation and seemed to help the Twins keep in time with attacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sent my bone attacks only, knowing that any miss aimed Blaster could end up harming the Twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twins sent a variety of prank spells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Troll either dodged or smacked away the attacks with it’s club before charging in to attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were able to dodge rather easily while dancing to the beat of the music. Slowly the troll's HP went down, and soon its HP was at zero, causing its SOUL to shatter and the troll to drop dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though for some reason none of us gained any EXP or LV, which is a relief. Maybe it was due to the different shape of the SOUL? Things to think on later I guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the troll dead the ENCOUNTER ended making the hallway return to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WICKED” The twins chimed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was certainly something… but could you NOT tell anyone what just happened please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But only if”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You give us a”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better explanation on”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded in agreement before hearing rushed footsteps approaching us. The teachers had arrived. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, when I pictured detention I did not imagine this.” I said gesturing to Dumbledore’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides I didn’t think what I did warrants going to the Headmasters office. And even if it did, shouldn't the Twins be here instead of playing in the Gryffindor quidditch match outside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really so bad that I wanted to see you? Surely, I’m not so frightening?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really YOU it’s more of WHAT you are. Most people believe going to the Headmasters office means you’re gonna be suspended or expelled. As that is what usually happens when students have to speak with the head of the school…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you don’t have to worry about that during this particular visit. I simply want to know what happened on Halloween night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! If that’s all I’d be happy to tell you. You see, Harry and I were just minding our own business, when old Moldyshorts broke into our house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOT that Halloween night, thank you! I’d rather prefer to hear about the Halloween night a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say so?” I smirked as I trolled Dumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Heh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trolled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see professor, the twins and I had just taken down the troll when the teachers came…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback~ </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What on Earth were you thinking of!” McGonagall sternley expressed upon arrival at the scene followed closely by Snape and Quirrell. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shrugged. “I’m not gonna troll anyone with my answer. We decided it would be fun to go clubbing. And figured we would clean up a little and take out the smelly green trash.” I pointed down at the Troll.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NEAH! SISTER WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR PUNS! BESIDES THAT ISN’T WHAT HAPPENED!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And WHAT pray tell Mr. Potter DID happen?” Snape drolled, clearly annoyed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I THE AMAZING HARRY AND MY FRIEND NEVILLE WERE TRYING TO COMFORT OUR FEMALE FRIEND HERMONIE. THEN THIS SMELLY GREEN GIANT CALLED A TROLL CAME INTO THE HALLWAY READY TO ATTACK US.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermonie chose that time to shuffle out of the bathroom, her eyes clearly still red from crying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on? There was a lot of noise and AHHH!” She startled at seeing the dead Troll.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss. Granger, everything has been taken care of. Are you alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m- I’m fine. But what happened?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Potter was just explaining that to us. Go on Mr. Potter what happened next?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“MY SISTER AND THE WEASLEY TWINS RUSHED IN FROM THE OTHER END OF THE HALLWAY AND FOUGHT THE TROLL.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes but HOW did they fight the Troll? It’s clearly dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Wh-where d-did all the-se ex-extra bones come fr-from?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“MY SISTER IS A VERY CAPABLE FIGHTER.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That does not explain anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback end~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And after that we were sent to our dorms with points taken from both me and the twins for ‘not telling a teacher or Perfect about the missing students before taking up the search and rescue jobs ourselves.’ And now I’m here telling you what happened.” I finished my tail with a shrug as I leaned back into my chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While that’s all well and good, I was wanting to know myself HOW you three defeated the Troll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat up straight and listened to loud cheering in the distance. “Would you listen to that! The game must have ended. I’m sorry to bail on you professor, but I’ve told the twins I’d meet up with them after the match. You know how it is, so I’d best be going.” I stood and hurried out the door, before he could stop me. As soon as the door shut completely behind me I took a shortcut to the outside of the Gryffindor locker rooms by the Quidditch pitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the Twins emerged they made their way toward me, and together we left to find an unused classroom to speak in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, in a castle as big as Hogwarts that was a feat easier than breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once we had soundproofed and locked the room as best we could we made ourselves comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok So… where should we start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black and white room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ENCOUNTER room. It is the room that appears whenever I drag someone into what I call an ENCOUNTER. In that room your SOULS and your STATS can be seen. However your STATS can normally only be seen if you perform a CHECK.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you pull people into”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An ENCOUNTER?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a skill that only I seem to have in this universe, to my knowledge. I have said skill because my SOUL is different than most people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain the concept of”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SOULS?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SOULS are not a concept but a genuine thing. They exist and are the culmination of your very BEING. They are everything you are and everything you once were. But I can explain further. You see, I have found there are three different types of SOULS. This does not include SOUL TRAITS, which I’ll expand on later.” I walked up to the chalkboard and grabbed some chalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First I drew a heart. “This is what a normal human SOUL is shaped like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next I drew an upside down heart. “This is what my SOUL is shaped like. I have yet to meet anyone else with a SOUL like mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I drew a perfect circle. “Finally we have what I call creature SOULS. Normally only animals have these kinds of SOULS. However it appears that beings of little intelligence such as that Troll also have SOULS like this.” I put down the chalk and sat down on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SOUL TRAITS only help to further classify what kind of SOUL you have. Different colors represent different things. For instance Fred, your yellow SOUL represents JUSTICE, while George, your purple SOUL represents PERSEVERANCE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are SOUL colors the reason for”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why all our spells had color to them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so…? I thought all spells were colored? It’s how I normally tell what the spell's effects are going to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins shook their heads in disagreement. “A lot of our prank spells can’t be seen normally. It’s how so many can’t dodge them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t dodge what you can’t see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How interesting… I guess I’ll have to study this further at some other time. But for now do you have any more questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get from one end of the castle”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the other”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the blink of an eye?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take shortcuts.” I shrugged, not explaining further. It was fun to see the looks of frustration and confusion on the twins faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We think”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a different definition”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what a shortcut is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh… probably. Anyway, how was the game? I couldn’t watch due to the old Bumblebee wanting to chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins became excited. “Gryffindors won! All thanks to your brother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea! We were worried there for a second”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Harry's broom tried”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To buck him off like it did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it all worked out in the end!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My expression darkened at the news. “I’m sorry but WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was crazy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry had caught sight of the snitch”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And while he chased it over the teachers section”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His broom started acting haywire!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It eventually succeeded in bucking him off”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Harry still managed to catch the snitch as he fell”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His broom suddenly stopped trying to kill him and went and caught him at the last second!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody brilliant it was!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic shot through me. “Do you know where Harry is now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe he was taken to the hospital wing after the game ended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t stay for more and simply took a shortcut out of there. Leaving baffled twins behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she just apparate?” Fred looked at George in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think so. There was no sound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then was that a ‘shortcut’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George shrugged. “Must have been. You think she’d be interested in pranking people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe so dear brother. Does this mean we have a new friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fred, I do believe you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” The twins smirked, sharing evil grins at the thought of future pranks with their new friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Omake~</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Snitchy’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a new red seeker this year! How exciting! Catch me if you can Red, but I doubt you can! I am the uncatchible Snitchy the Snitch! Now you see me now you don’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day I shall escape the Quidditch field magic border and I shall be Uncaught by all! No one shall catch me again!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MEH HEH HEA! Look at you! You can’t even control your broom! You’ll NEVER catch me like that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT!? What is HAPPENING! I’m CAUGHT! HOW?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You win this time, Red Seeker… You Win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I’ll Win next time! Be sure of it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I WILL WIN ...next time... maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mirror/Rorrim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After I checked on Harry and found out he was 100% fine things continued on like normal. Well as normal as they could anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few things that had changed. For one, I KNOW that Quirrell had SOMETHING to do with Harry’s broom acting up. Yet I can DO nothing to him because I have no evidence and he has made it a point to NEVER be alone while I don’t have classes. Like he is TRYING to avoid me, subcontuallisy or otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other things to have changed can be described in two words, Weasley Twins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like whenever we share a free period, they are there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They insist they drag me off to pull pranks with them! Not that I really mind… but it is cutting into my nap and study time! Mostly my nap time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least I still have nap-- I mean History of Magic class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Believe it or not but I DID decide to talk to Binns about the day NOT repeating. He believed me and was extremely relieved. Then the next day it was like he completely forgot what I told him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just decided to be lazy and not repeat the same conversation again. So poor Binns continues to believe that he is repeating the same day over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway… Let’s get back to ranting about the twins, shall we?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out they have a VERY accurate map of Hogwarts. A map that I had completely forgotten about its existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Marauders Map.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I DO remember who the Marauders are thankfully. That being my father and his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the betrayer Peter Pedigrew. Also known as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not like I can tell the twins this, they would ask too many questions on how I know. And I don’t want to break their minds with the whole living in a story thing. Though you could also say I’m simply too lazy to explain the multiverse theory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with the use of the Map and my Shortcuts, the pranks got better and better. We also got little to no detentions because of our alibis. We would pull some pranks then shortcut to the opposite end of the castle and let as many people as possible see us on that side during the time of the crime. With no one able to figure out how we got so far away from the crime scenes with so little time and no evidence indicating it was us to begin with the teachers couldn’t punish us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An all and all full proof plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of foolproof plans… There was a pretty big snow storm recently, and I know just how to use it to make some money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right! Fried Snow is now on SALE people!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would think no one would be stupid enough to fall for it… but NOPE!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purebloods believed it was a muggle thing, thus idiotic but interesting, and bought some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Muggle-borns believed it was a wizard thing, and thought there was some sort of magical property to the melted snow called fried snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then if you use the Sans price razing technique… you get a WHOLE LOT more money than you plan for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Twins discovered how much I was making by selling melted snow they started advertising for me, as long as they got 50% of the profits. I gave them 75%. It’s not like I need any of the money. I was simply doing it as a joke. I didn’t expect it to actually WORK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best part? Dumbledore is my best customer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buys more fried snow from me every time I open up shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t want to know what he does with it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another note the Twins had the most BRILLIANT idea to charm snowballs to try and knock Quirrell’s turban off. It was HIGHLY amusing to know that the snow balls were essentially hitting Voldie in the face and he could do nothing about it~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am beginning to LOVE the Weasley Twins. As annoying as it is to not have more napping time… they are fun to hang out with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might even say they are my friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I don’t think we are quite there yet. Besides why would they want to be friends with a lazybones like me if it weren’t for my shortcut ability?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe Business partners is a better description for us right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway… Giftmass break is coming up! I’m sorry Christmass break. Same difference and Harry and I refer to it as Giftmass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I will not admit that my fangirlism had ANYTHING to do with that particular tradition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OKAY! YOU CAUGHT ME! It had EVERYTHING to do with it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving on…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the train left Draco made a very callus comment in the Great Hall in an attempt to rile up the Weasleys. “I do feel sorry for those people who have to stay at Hogwarts of Christmass because they are not wanted at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though I don’t think the twins consider me their friend I still couldn’t let that stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what Malfvoy is thinking. Everyone knows that home is where the heart is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT. DOES THAT MEAN THAT HOME IS IN OUR CHEST?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled at Harry’s comment. I know he knows what I meant. He just made that comment to help lighten the mood. He is so cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Na bro, it means that home is where those you love are. Besides, who WOULDN’T want to spend Giftmass in a massive castle full of secrets? Especially if you have loved ones with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Weasleys seemed cheered up at that and Draco was left to gape like a fish before huffing in irritation and marching away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think I’ll ever tire of his reactions. It is always so amusing~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The break continued on peacefully. The twins and I planned pranks for the upcoming year. There were many snowball fights and snow fort competitions. And surprisingly there were people who were mail ordering my fired snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napping seemed like a distant dream now. Yet time flew and I had a blast! That is I made snowmen that would explode upon people passing them… fun times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the morning of Giftmass came around. I woke up early and took a shortcut to the Gryffindor common room. I arrived just before Harry had come out of his dorm room fully dressed in a comfortable red sweater and black sweatpants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel under-dressed bro.” I pointed to my fluffy blue pajamas. “But I think I can jam in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT IS TOO EARLY FOR PUNS DEAR SISTER. BUT SINCE IT IS GIFTMASS I’LL LET IT SLIDE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the Weasleys  joined us and we began to open presents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and I were surprised to get our own Weasley sweaters. Harry was quick to switch to his new red sweater with a golden H on it. I simply put mine over my pj top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue sweater with a bronze L matched perfectly with my current outfit anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had gotten the Twins some full muggle pranking kits and their own quantum physics joke books I made myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their baffled and confused faces when they opened the book only to see another book inside in an infinite loop was quite amusing~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and I also received a strange package with no clue on who sent it other than a note to ‘use it well’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an invisibility cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One that apparently once belonged to our father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WILL KEEP THIS SISTER. THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT YOU’LL GET INTO IF YOU HAVE IT ALL THE TIME.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on bro. The package was addressed to both of us. Can’t you come up with a schedule or something so we can take turns?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. “FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS FOR THE BOTH OF US.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a chart made by the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew that from then on the pranks I pulled with the twins would only get better with the help of the Cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of mischief with the twins… A few days after Giftmass and we had decided to see what lay behind the door on the forbidden third floor corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I could remember about it from the books is that it guards the philosopher's stone. So you can understand my slight curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins and I easily made it past the locked door and into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There sleeping on what looked like a trap door, lay a large three headed dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins and I paled as we took in the dog's size. It was LARGE. I am fairly certain it could eat me in three bites if it wanted to!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the dog seemed to stir from it’s sleep I shortcutted us out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We ended up in a fairly large empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well ALMOST empty room. For there sitting innocently in the center of the room was a very large mirror.  The top of the mirror sporting the words ‘Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I show not your face but your heart's desire. It’s written backwards… that gives me a prank idea!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will definitely take a lot of work… who am I kidding?! It will TOTALLY be worth it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was snapped out of my thoughts by the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forge, do you see what I see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our very own joke shop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And our family accepting us? Yea. Gred, that is what I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, Lora.” The twins looked away from the mirror to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked into the mirror for the first time. I blinked. Then blinked again. I could FEEL a blush overtake my face at what I saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JUST A LARGE BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!” I squeaked out quickly before turning on my heel and making a quick exit out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could tell the Twins didn’t believe me but there is NO WAY I will EVER tell ANYONE what I saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one shall ever know that I saw many different versions of Sans flirting with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is a secret I will take to my grave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match. The FIRST match I would see Harry fly in for myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I would be enjoying it to the fullest if not for Draco BLOODY MALFVOY!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse my excessive language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in all seriousness, Draco IS making it so I can’t watch Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came all the way over to the Gryffindor section of the bleachers, then proceeded to pick on Neville, a KNOWN FRIEND of Harry’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking on Harry’s friends is bad enough, but HE GOT IN THE WAY OF MY VIEW OF HARRY!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is UNFORGIVABLE!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ron hadn’t tackled him I probably would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will DEFINITELY ask the Twins if we can target Draco in our pranks more often from now on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m still sulking about not being able to see Harry catch the snitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of revenge, I’ve been trying to find a way to get Quirrell alone since he tried to knock Harry off his broom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t heed my warning about Harry, so I NEED to give him that BAD TIME I promised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem is that I can never seem to get him secluded enough to do so!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point I believe there is only ONE chance I’ll have to fulfill my promise. When he goes after the Stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been using the Map to monitor when he’ll strike. Yet so far I’ve had little success. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, I guess I can use this time to try and figure out how to get past the cerberus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Hagrids it is then!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a shortcut to Hagrids front door I knocked. And He didn’t even ask ‘who's there?’ what a waste of a perfect knock knock joke opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya! You must be Hagrid. I’m Lora Potter. It’s nice to meet you.” I said with a smile. “I've got a few questions I believe you could answer. Mind letting me in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… ah… sure. It’s nice to meet you too. I haven’t seen ya since I took ya to ya relatives that night. Come on in.” He moved from the doorway and I was hit with a sudden blast of heat. I am now ever so glad that my blue jacket I’ve insisted on wearing under my school robes can regulate temperatures for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to ignore the fact that this heat at this time of year was too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I settled down on the couch while Hagrid made himself comfortable next to the burning fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve recently been looking into various magical creatures and realized there is conflicting information about several creatures and was hoping you could clear some things up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Tads why yr here ain’t it? I’d be glad to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! In that case lets start off with Unicorns. I’ve noticed that many of the books I’ve read said harming a unicorn can lead to being cursed. However I was wondering how one goes about getting unicorn hair for wand cores? Do unicorns simply just give wizards their hair so they can be used in wands?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. that be very rare if a unicorn simply GAVE their hair to anyone. Most unicorn hair is simply found around the area they live in. However if ya simply brush a unicorn every once in a while ya can get plenty of hairs. In fact Hogwarts has some unicorns in the forest. I go out every once in a while to give em a good brush and see how they are doin. Then I give any hair caught in the brushes to Dumbledore so he can get it to the necessary people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was some interesting information. I’m going to learn so many new things while discussing my true reason for visiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! Ok. next thing I was confused on was the Cerberus. I was wondering if Greek mythology was anything like the real deal. For instance, I’ve heard them described as larger than any man, and I was wondering if it were true? And if it is and I encountered one how would I get away safely?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah don’t know about them being bigger than ANY man… but ya just need to know how to hit their sweet spot if ya want them to calm down. Ah happen to have a Cerberus myself and old Fluffy just loves to listen ta music. Helps him fall asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww that sounds so cute~ maybe one day I could meet him. He sounds like such a sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Am I laying it on a bit thick? Probably, but in a way it is kinda cute. That big monster of a dog with three heads is named Fluffy and likes music? Who could say that WASN’T cute in some small way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah don’t know about ya being able ta meet him anytime soon. Dumbledore is having him guard something for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am not going to let Hagrid realize he practically just spilled the beans on what is on the third floor corridor with that info.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine Hagrid. I was also wondering if you could tell me anything about dragons? The library seemed to have everything about them checked out already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am genuinely curious about this. Especially since dragons happen to be my FAVORITE magical creature. How could they not be? My Gaster Blasters are LITTERAL DRAGON SKULLS! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rather disappointing to not be able to find anything in the library at all because all the books were checked out when I checked earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My question seemed to make Hagrid both ecstatic and nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” He shrugged sheepishly. “Ah didn’t realize anyone else would want to read those books so soon…” His eyes then lit up in an idea. “How about Ah show ya something ta make up for it?” He beckoned me closer to the fire. I got up from my seat and obliged. He then took an oven mit and took the lid off of the large pot in the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the pot was a large black egg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. It’s a dragon egg. Ah won it at the pup a few weeks ago. It’s been a dream of mine to have a dragon for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I smiled at Hagrid. “This is awesome! But do you intend to raise it here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well where else would I raise the little fella?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Hagrid, you live in a highly flammable hut. And dragons are KNOWN for their fire breathing abilities. I doubt a baby dragon would have any control over said abilities either and this could lead to you BOTH not having a home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid seemed to consider my words for a second. “Then what do ya suppose I do? I doubt there is anywhere else I could raise im.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about asking Dumbledore? I’m sure he could figure something out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid smiled. “Yea that seems about right. Thank ya, Lora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked out the window when I noticed the lighting change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it looks like it’s getting late and I need to get back before curfew. Thanks again Hagrid. I hope we could meet up like this more in the future.” I got up and headed for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to talk ta ya too. I’ll let ya know about what Dumbledore says about the dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Hagrid!” I closed the door behind me and after ensuring that no one was watching I took a shortcut to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have some planning to do. And hopefully with this new information I can get to work on setting a trap for Quirrell and Voldiemort. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This Chapter contains some EXCESSIVE violence. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally the weekend once more. I could barely pay attention in classes this past week and I’m just glad the weeks finally over and I can get started on my plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s rather simple really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First I’ll get to wherever the stone is being kept. Then I’ll know where to shortcut when Quirrell finally makes a move to get the stone. And finally, while Quirrell attempts to get said stone I can come and give him that BAD TIME I promised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it’s time to get on with step one of my master plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting past the defenses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I used the Invisibility cloak to get to the third floor corridor undetected. And one Alohomora spell later and I was in the room with Fluffy the Cerberus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering what Hagrid said about using music to get past Fluffy I started to project the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s raining somewhere else</span>
  </em>
  <span> from my SOUL. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music filled the room and Fluffy slowly settled down and fell asleep. I took the Cloak and placed it into my INVENTORY as I looked around the room for any sign of the stone.My eyes landed on a trap door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Fluffy isn’t the only obstacle.” I muttered with a roll of my eyes. I made my way over to the trap door and opened it. I made the door so it would close behind me and jumped down landing with a soft flump below. There was as soft light that allowed me to see what I landed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was some sort of plant…. A plant that apparently was REALLY into hugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did one of the things I’m best at while trying to think on what to do. I relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed the plant only wanted to give me a hug because shortly after I relaxed it let me go and dropped me onto the ground below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a nice plant. I’ll have to find out what it is later and get one for Harry. He would love a plant that gives you hugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving on…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next room was filled with flying keys. From the floating broomstick in the middle of the room I can assume that I would need to fly in order to catch the right key for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t partially like flying though. Sure It can be relaxing, but that is only IF I’m not forced to go fast. I prefer to go slow and simply float in the sky than fly through the sky at high speeds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went over to the door first to see if I really HAD to fly on the broom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alorhamora didn’t work sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled out my wand to see if I could summon the key. Then I realized that I had yet to master the summoning charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pouted as I looked at my bone wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bone Wand… That I summoned using monster magic…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wonder….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put my wand away and focused on summoning a bone. Once summoned I focused on shaping the bone into a key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bone gave a slight glow as it changed its shape. When the glow died down I was left with a key with a small skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I inserted the bone key into the lock and to my delighted surprise it worked!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made a LITERAL SKELETON KEY! And it WORKS!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This key is mine now. I’m keeping it. And no one shall know of it’s existence but me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man… my secrets keep building up don’t they? Oh well. Time to get a move on again!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a giant chess board in this next room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seems like one giant puzzle in a way…. Harry would love this. Especially since chess is one of his favorite games.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet this is another thing I personally don’t care for. I prefer cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just walked around the board and used my Skeleton Key to get through the door into the next room. Problem solved!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am really starting to LOVE this key!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the door only to reel back due to the putrid yet familiar smell of a troll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GAH! Why didn’t it smell this bad when I fought the last troll!? Was I too distracted by trying to keep Harry safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I poked my head in and looked around. The troll was seated in a corner picking its nose far enough away from the other door that I could probably make it. There was a key around said trolls neck. I looked down at my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s official. My Skeleton key is now one of my most prized possessions. No one shall take it from me EVER!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a shortcut to the other door and used the key to get past. I was through before the troll even realized I was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room I found myself in was quickly surrounded by fire. There were several potions on a table in the middle of the room along with what looked like a riddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed. “Yet another challenge Harry would love. Maybe I can add some of these puzzle challenges to our security system at home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around the room once more only to be disappointed. It looks like my little bone key can’t fix all my problems for me. So sad. I placed the key into my INVENTORY. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking to the center of the room I read the riddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I reread the riddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I threw up my hands in frustration. “I don’t have time for this! I’m missing out on valuable nap time as it is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead of figuring out the riddle I simply CHECKED each potion until I got to the one that would let me continue ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There. Much simpler. And more efficient too!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I drank the potion then placed the bottle back down. I shivered as I felt the effects of the potion take hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to move on then.” I commented as I started walking through the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got though the flames just as the potion wore off, entering a large chamber with a rather large and familiar mirror in it’s center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked down and looked into the Mirror of the Erised. As soon as I saw what was in the mirror though my face became a rosy red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I should NOT have looked again! The Skeletons had moved on from simply flirting to kissing me! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is a surprise.” A voice came from behind me. Causing me to quickly turn and face the one who spoke. I grinned, my face fading back to its natural color, as I saw who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Quirrell! Just the person I wanted to see. I wasn’t expecting you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of coarse. Who would suspect poor st-stut-tering Quirrell to be the one after the stone all this time…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no! I think you misunderstood me! I knew all along it was you. It's just that I didn’t expect you to come after the stone today! Now that you’re here though… I have a bone to pick with you. But I’m a nice girl… so I’ll let you voice your last request.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Let me sssssspeak to the girl…</em>” A raspy voice sounded out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But master you are too weak…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I AM STRONG ENOUGH FOR THISSSS!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whimpering, Quirrell took his turban off and turned around revealing a second face on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! I’ve heard of being two faced but this takes it to another level.” My comment went ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Lora Potter. And I thought it would have been your brother here to ssssstop me. Him being the brave Gryffindore and all.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh… I try to keep these kinds of things away from Harry, he could get hurt after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Hand over the Sssstone and I’ll leave your preciousssss brother alone.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My gaze hardened as I glared at him. I slowly smirked as an Idea formed in my mind. Turning back to the mirror I saw the skeletons with similar looks on their faces as I thought of my plan. I saw Classic Sans take a red stone from his jacket pocket and place it into my hoodie pocket, eye sockets blank and smile wide. My smirk grew darker as I felt a new weight in my hoodie pocket. I took the Stone out and turned to show it to Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give you this little thing and you leave my brother alone? Don’t make me laugh! That is a very bad joke! Bad jokes are supposed to be MY thing. No, I think I’d rather do this!” I closed my fist around the Stone and quickly placed it into my INVENTORY, making it seem like I crushed the Stone to dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>NO! NO! NO! KILL HER! KILL HER!</em>” Voldemort ragged as he saw the Stone disappear. Quirrell quickly turned and rushed toward me, intent on following his orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at this time I chose to pull him into an ENCOUNTER, stopping him in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the ENCOUNTER ROOM set up Quirrell had a slightly different look to him. His turban was back on and Voldemort's Shade visibly floated behind him. Quirrell had a severely cracked purple SOUL that seemed to be held together by red strings of DETERMINATION that lead to Voldemort’s shade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew the perfect song for this situation, and no it is not Megalovania. Quirrell doesn’t deserve that awesomeness. So he’ll have to deal with ‘You’re Gonna Go Far Kid’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started projecting the music from my SOUL.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Show me how to lie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're getting better all the time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And turning all against the one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is an art that's hard to teach</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell took out his wand and tried to hit me with a curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dogged out of the way and sent a few bone attacks his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another clever word</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sets off an unsuspecting herd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as you get back into line</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mob jumps to their feet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Green light blast from his wand and I took a shortcut away from its path. Once safe I summoned three Gaster blasters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now dance, fucker, dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man, he never had a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no one even knew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really only you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blasted him and he barley dogged out of the way in time. His robes ended up singed from the close call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now you steal away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take him out today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice work you did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're gonna go far, kid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a thousand lies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a good disguise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent some more curses my way aiming for my head. I simply leaned backwards and let the spells fly over me harmlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you walk away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See the lightning in your eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See 'em running for their lives</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sent some more bone attacks with more intensity than the last time. This time adding some blue attacks into the mix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly out of line</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And drifting closer in your sights</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So play it out I'm wide awake</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a scene about me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's something in your way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now someone is gonna pay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if you can't get what you want</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it's all because of me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell was unable to dodge all the blue attacks and I was able to turn his SOUL blue. I ended my turn there and he tried to charge at me, realizing that his spells were getting him nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now dance, fucker, dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man, I never had a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no one even knew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really only you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now you'll lead the way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Show the light of day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice work you did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're gonna go far, kid, trust, deceived!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shortcutted out of the way of his grasping hands and prepared my next attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a thousand lies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a good disguise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you walk away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See the lightning in your eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See 'em running for their lives</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His turn ended soon after that, leaving me to finish our little dance. I grabbed his SOUL with my blue magic and started bashing him around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now dance, fucker, dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never had a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no one even knew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really only you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was helpless to do anything to stop me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So dance, fucker, dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I never had a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really only you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a thousand lies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a good disguise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, if he hadn't tried to kill Harry at the Quidditch match I might have made his suffering end sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you walk away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See the lightning in your eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See 'em running for their lives</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clever alibis, Lord of the flies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hit 'em right between the eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you walk away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I summoned some sharpened bones from the ground and slammed Quirrell down on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See the lightning in your eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See 'em running for their lives</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His death was quick and painful. His SOUL shattered on impact and Voldemort’s shade screamed in pain before fleeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ENCOUNTER ROOM faded leaving only the bloody impaled body of Quirrell as evidence of what happened there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My job was done and I was exhausted, so I did the most logical thing and took a shortcut to my bed in the Ravenclaw Dorms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gained some EXP and some LV while getting revenge for Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I don’t feel bad though. Quirrell should have heeded my warning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are the links to the two songs I used in this chapter. And no I do not own either of these.<br/>It's raining somewhere else: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsjlfAFYLF4<br/>You're Gonna Go Far Kid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTdj2Tl3dkI</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. End of Year One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Mentions of abuse. It is marked but read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Lora’s POV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>News of Quirrell's death was spread by the next evening. No one knew how he died but there were plenty of theories.</p>
<p>Some said he was cursed for going into the banned corridor.</p>
<p>Others said that his bones suddenly exploded and pierced the floor due to a spell gone wrong. There are some who believe he turned to dust from all the garlic he kept around.</p>
<p>There are a few that believe he simply went on an extended vacation.</p>
<p>I find these theories amusing personally. Wizards seem to be great at coming up with stories and tall tales. </p>
<p>With Quirrell’s untimely demise Dumbledore took over DADA classes for the rest of the year. </p>
<p>We learned more during the last few weeks with Dumbles teaching than we did the rest of the year when Quirrell thought. </p>
<p>It was just sad. Quirrell was said to once be a great teacher.</p>
<p>Final exams were held and many students stopped their gossiping to focus on passing.</p>
<p>Then of course when exams had finally passed I wasn’t allowed the opportunity to wind down like everyone else.</p>
<ol>
<li>Because Albus, too many names and titles Dumbledore just HAD to speak with me and my brother.</li>
</ol>
<p>I knew this conversation was coming, however that doesn’t mean I have to like it.</p>
<p>Currently my brother and I were seated in the Headmasters offices across from the old goat himself. I lazly looked about the room while Harry sat up straight in his chair cheerfully drinking tea.</p>
<p>“How was your exams? Not too stressful I hope?” Oh, the goat is talking. At least he seems to be wanting small talk before he gets to the real reason he called us up here. I can accept that.</p>
<p>“THE EXAMS WERE CHALLENGING. THOUGH NO CHALLENGE IS TOO GREAT FOR THE AMAZING HARRY POTTER! BUT I SOMEHOW DOUBT THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU WANTED TO SPEAK WITH US HEADMASTER.”</p>
<p>And curse my brother's habit of getting straight to the point. Now to my knowledge there are only two possible topics of discussion. One, Dumbledore somehow found out my involvement in Quirrells death, despite the fact that I both dissolved my bone attacks and took a shortcut out of there. Or two…</p>
<p>“I wished to speak with you both about your summer residence.”</p>
<p>I was afraid of that, and I think I would have rather preferred the first option.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with our house?”</p>
<p>“Nothing my child. It just isn’t as protected as your relatives house.”</p>
<p>“WE HAVE RELATIVES?! I THOUGHT OUR ONLY FAMILY WAS EACH OTHER.”</p>
<p>“No my boy, I speak of your aunt and uncle from your mother's side.”</p>
<p>I was doing my best not to explode in anger.</p>
<p>“WITH ALL DO RESPECT SIR. LORA AND I HAVE NOT THOUGHT OF THEM AS FAMILY FOR YEARS. THE KIND FAMILY TOOK US IN. THEY WERE MORE OF A FAMILY THAN THE DURSLEYS EVER WERE.”</p>
<p>“But they are your only living blood family left my dear boy. I must <em>insist</em> you both return to their care.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I was PISSED.</p>
<p>“Return to their CARE? What do they know of care? Of love? Of what it means to be a family? I’ll tell you, <strong>NoThInG</strong>! They are no family of ours! Blood or not! Harry is my ONLY family in both blood and the TRUE meaning of family! Besides the Dursley can never LEGALLY take us into their home again. At least not my muggle law. Gramps and Gram made sure of that.” I had stood up sometime during my rant and was left panting in anger at the end. I straightened up and took a deep breath to calm myself. “You can be assured Mr. Dumbledore that Harry and I are safer at Snowdin Cabin than living with those demons in barley human skin. And we will NEVER be going back.”</p>
<p>I took his shocked silence as the chance to leave, turning on my heel and marching out of the room. I took a shortcut as soon as the door shut completely behind me. Harry would be able to better convince the old goat anyway. I trust him.</p>
<p>Besides I have an end of the year prank to prepare. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>WARNING This may contain some triggering content. You can skip this part if you want. It mostly gives some more backstory about the Twins' stay at the Dursleys. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Harry’s POV.</span> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I watched silently as Lora left the room. It was probably for the best, least the professor become a bone pin cushion.</p>
<p>I sighed as soon as the door completely shut. “Sir. We Really Are Safer In Snowdin Cabin.”</p>
<p>I had lowered my voice in my resignation. It’s not like I was shouting before though. I just have a naturally loud voice. But my words, no matter how much more quiet than normal, had done the job. Dumbledore was startled out of his silence.</p>
<p>“Surely you cannot truly believe those things my boy? The Dursleys may not have treated you kindly but they are still family. It couldn’t have been so bad as to cause you to run away.”</p>
<p>I looked at him sadly as I recalled the few memories I had of that place.</p>
<p> “I Can’t Remember Much From That Time, Professor, Not Like My Sister. However, The Little I DO Remember Is Awful.”</p>
<p>I thought back to when Lora and I shared the small cupboard under the stairs for our bedroom.</p>
<p>“We Shared A VERY Small Room. Despite There Being Another Larger Spare Room We Could Have Been Given. Lora Doesn't Like To Admit It But I Know She Has A Mild Case Of Claustrophobia Because Of It.”</p>
<p>I thought back to the food portions we were given and what Lora did as a result.</p>
<p>“We Were Given All The Housework For The Small Payment Of Two Bread Crust And One Glass Of Water To Share Between The Two Of Us. Oftentimes Lora Would Give Me Her Portion Of Food So I Wouldn’t Be As Hungry. She Starved For Days, Sometimes Weeks At A Time Just So I Could Eat A Little More. I Believe It’s The Reason She Is So Short Compared To Me.”</p>
<p>Then I thought of the punishments she would often shield me from in what she believed to be secret. </p>
<p>“She Thought I Didn’t Know When She Took Punishments For Me. When Vernon Would Hit Her With A Belt And Cause Scars On Her Back. But I Could Always Hear The Crack As The Sound Barrier Was Broken By The Leather. And Yells That The Demon Would Shout As He Did It. How She Was Able To Convince Him To Punish Her Instead I Never Knew.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore had no twinkle in his eye as I recounted what I could remember from that time.</p>
<p>“They Never Called Either Of Us By Name. Instead They Preferred Insults And Slurs To Refer To Us. I Would Not Have Known My Name Until We Started School If Not For Lora Telling Me What It Was.”</p>
<p>I took a shaky breath as I decided to say my thoughts on the matter.</p>
<p> “I Fully Believe That If I Had Not Decided To Run Away With Lora, She Would Have Stayed. And We Both Would Have Suffered Even Worse If That Would Have Happened. And I Truly Believe, Snowdin Cabin Is Where We Are Safest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alright Warning over. You are free to read the rest without possible triggers.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the Blood wards you would have from living with your relatives? Your mother sacrificed herself to give you such protection. Surly those would keep you safer from the likes of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.”</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at the suggestion. While I may act naive and innocent most of the time I am far from it. It’s the reason the Hat considered me for Slytherin after all.</p>
<p>“From What I Understand. Blood Wards Only Work When You Live With Family Related To You By Blood. AND To Love Those Relatives Would Make The Wards Stronger.”</p>
<p>“That is correct.” He had that twinkle in his eyes again. A twinkle I was beginning to see as manipulative and not grandfatherly like he intended.</p>
<p>“My Sister And I Put Together Meet Those Requirements. We Do Not Need To Live With Any Other Blood Relatives To Have Said Wards. As Long As We Live Under The Same Roof And Consider Each Other Family, Of Which I Have No Doubt, We Will Have The Necessary Protection.”</p>
<p>I stood up and gave a slight bow in politeness. </p>
<p>“THANK YOU FOR THE TEA HEADMASTER. TELL THE ELVES IT WAS EXCELLENT. NOW I BELIEVE WE ARE DONE HERE. PLEASE EXCUSE ME.”</p>
<p>I left before he could come up with more reasons to send us back to the Dursleys. Sometimes my sister's method of simply walking away from an argument is the best one.</p>
<p>Although I know Professor Dumbledore will have trouble coming up with excuses that will work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now then, I believe I have a sister to find and prevent pranking the whole school at the End of the Year Feast tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Summer Troubles and Woes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I never did get to pull that prank. Harry found and stopped me before I could get it set up. In hindsight that was a good thing as I had not completely perfected the preparations for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been right to let Harry convince the Headmaster about our living arrangements as well. We were not bothered with the subject again for the rest of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride back didn’t have any problems. And when we got to the platform I took a Shortcut with Harry and our things to the living room of Snowdin Cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were pretty normal from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and I got our summer homework done. Harry due to not wanting to be lazy and me because I found it just so EASY. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also discovered that ANY magic used by me could not be detected due to my monster magic and SOUL. It certainly made learning to cast the patronus easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted the most I’ve gotten so far is a small silver mist but at least it’s something. Hopefully I can cast it by the time dementors are set loose to find Sirius Black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedwig was constantly delivering messages for Harry and I. For some reason Hedwig seems to be the only owl capable of making the deliveries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No seriously. It is LITERALLY like that. We even had to send Hedwig to retrieve our school list due to the school owls not making it to us for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know SOMETHING like this happened in the original plot of Harry Potter, yet I can’t seem to bring myself to remember the exact details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s moments like this when I curse my fangirl self. If I had focused on remembering the plot to Harry Potter instead of anything and everything Undertale I might have known what is going on!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, we decided to go shopping as soon as we had gotten our list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used a shortcut to get us to the Leaky Cauldron where we decided to split up for supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had grown over the summer, unlike me, and needed some new robes. So while he went to do that I went to get potions supplies. We were to meet up at Flourish and Bolts to get our books together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is where we met the most ANNOYING person in existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilderoy Lockheart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d compare him to Mettaton except I’m ten percent sure that Mettaton actually has the skills to back up his boasting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lockheart just doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t ask me how I know this. I might be remembering something from the plot subconsciously. Or it just might be the CHECK I performed on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NAME: Gilderoy Lockheart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ATK: 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEF: 0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXP: 0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LV: 0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Only cares about his fame. Only good at memory charms.*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yea… not something that is particle appealing. I’m sure Nevill can do more damage than this guy. And He’s telling stories on curing werewolves and banishing banshees!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry simply believes he’s a fiction writer and is a fan of his books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Harry IS right about the fiction part… if only the rest of the wizarding world could see it like this as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do have a small amount of respect for the guy though. He became famous over the past summer. And I KNOW how long it takes to write a small story, never mind multiple books! Even WITH magic it would have taken forever to get it written, edited and published in such a short time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he has to deal with the fangirls….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly I don’t think he has experienced the excessive fans in his career yet. So he’ll be in for a RUDE wake up call when that happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t envy the guy at all. Slight respect and definite annoyance? Sure. Envy or jealousy? NOT ON MY LIVES!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he tried to pull Harry and I into a picture for the front page of the Daily Prophet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up stepping on a conveniently placed bone spike on the way over to us…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor book store owner would have a lot of blood to clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I of course had NOTHING to do with it. There is no evidence proving otherwise therefore I am innocent of our apparent new DADA teachers injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did announce as much after he had had his foot healed by a ‘passing’ healer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said healer was all too happy to be paid in an autograph from their favorite author. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So other than the fiasco in the book store the shopping trip was a success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I only have to worry about the upcoming school year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can only hope Lockheart can actually teach us something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who am I kidding? Lockheart teach? What a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of laughs… I guess I now have plenty of time before school starts again to plan more pranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like our new Professor could use a good welcome to Hogwarts… I’m sure the twins will be happy to help me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is a Q&amp;A Chapter coming up soon~<br/>Post your Questions in the comment section. Lora will be sure to answer them to the best of her abilities!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Year Two START!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I found myself in a cavern full of echo flowers. The flower's soft blue glow was  the only light source around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I was alone but not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know who was with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I could hear was the whispering of the flowers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen. Listen” They say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen to what?” I was bewildered. The flowers were speaking for the other being with me. They were not repeating what I said, instead they replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The SOULS. The SOULS…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen to the SOULS?” I really hoped I was understanding right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen to the SOULS and the Voices of the Creators.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“SOULS I can understand. But how could I listen to the Creators?” Really how could I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen with your WAKE UP LORA WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was startled awake by a loud banging on my door. My dream faded into my mind. I could barely recall what it was about. I KNOW it was important though! Why can’t I remember?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COME ON LORA! WE NEED TO GET GOING OR WE’LL MISS THE TRAIN!” Harry shouted through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I yawned. “Relax bro. I’ll get us on the train just in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t worry about the dream now. It seems like Harry forgot about my Shortcut ability. That ability is DEFINITELY my favorite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE TRAIN LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How does he expect to get there in so little time anyway without my Shortcuts? Sometimes I question my brother's logic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled out of bed and got dressed. After making sure I had everything packed I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs to the living room where Harry was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So bro, I would think you would have woken me up sooner. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FOR SOME REASON MY ALARM CLOCK WAS UNPLUGGED. IF IT WEREN’T FOR THAT HOUSE ELF I WOULD HAVE SLEPT IN FURTHER.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, bro. We don’t have any house elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEN WHO DOES DOBBY BELONG TOO?” He pointed to an elf that was crouching on the coffee table in front of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue bro. But we gotta get going remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GASP! SORRY FRIEND DOBBY BUT WE NEED TO GET TO THE TRAIN!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly picked me up in one arm and our luggage in the other and bolted out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BUT WAIT! THERE IS A TERRIBLE PLOT! THE POTTER CHILDREN MUST NOT RETURN TO HOGWARTS!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But we were already out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea what they were saying bro?” I asked as he ran down the path full sprint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOT A CLUE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. well you DO remember that I can just shortcut us to the train right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry skidded to a halt. I looked up to see his face red with embarrassment. “I HAD FORGOTTEN…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool bro. I understand. Just hold tight. I’ll get us there in Three… Two…” I took a shortcut and we landed in the empty train corridor just as the train started to move. “One. we’re here bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set me down then started marching off. “I’M GOING TO FIND MY FRIENDS. SEE YOU LATER DEAR SISTER. TRY TO NOT CAUSE TOO MUCH TROUBLE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But bro. Trouble sounds like the right track to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NEYH! KEEP YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS TO YOURSELF”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro your acting like I go off the rails with puns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOPE! I AM GOING! THIS IS ME LEAVING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. You don’t have to be so TENDER about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I burst out laughing as Harry sped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Harry gone I could get started on setting up my prank. To start I need to take a shortcut to the kitchens… I’m sure I can convince the Elves to serve apple themed desserts after the feast tonight~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>TIME SKIP brought to you by Annoying Dog.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a carriage ride after the train. Funny thing about the carriage though, there were these black pegasus? They had leather wings and looked to be nothing but skin and bones… I’ll have to look up what they are later. They are quite fascinating… and I sort of want one as a pet now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat with the other Ravenclaws during the feast. The sorting ceremony was certainly unique this year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sort, the Sorting Hat had mentioned some Undertale characters in this year's song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was sadly the only one who got his references… or at least I thought so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw she came and sat next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a very intriguing individual. One who DID know what the Hat was referencing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desert came and I soon discovered Luna could speak fluent backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let me explain a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember the prank idea the mirror of the Erised gave me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I charmed apples to make a person speaking forwards speak backwards. If you speak backwards you speak forwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry though, I made it so the effects would wear off by morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though maybe I should have chosen something other than apples to charm… Harry KNOWS I’m the culprit behind this if what he’s yelling is any indication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“?TSAEF EHT TA GNIKNARP TUOBA UOY LLET DID I TAHW !RETSIS”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m glad I took the time to learn how to speak backwards… otherwise it'd take me FOREVER to understand what he just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d be in the same boat as nearly everyone in the Great Hall right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro. You said no pranking at the END of the year feast not the beginning! And HOW could I have done this anyway? I arrived on the train the same time as the rest of the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“!STUCTROHS EKAT NAC UOY WONK I”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m also glad none of the professors can understand this now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point though I’m not sure it would even matter seeing as they probably couldn’t hear over the panicking students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is certainly an interesting welcome feast.” Luna commented beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can speak backwards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can speak forwards. But you have managed to confuse the nargles quite well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what nargles are but I thank you for the compliment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I get the feeling that Luna is like this world's version of Riverperson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore used his wand to get everyone's attention. Before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“?em rof etalsnart esaelp uoy fo eno dluoC. si siht lleps revetahw yb detceffanu seno ylno eht eb ot mees owt uoy ,doogevoL .srM ,rettoP .srM”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up and walked to stand next to Dumbledore in front of the teachers table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing professor. I don’t mind at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well there wouldn’t even BE a need for a translator if not for my prank, so I feel obligated to at LEAST do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So as soon as Dumbledoor started speaking I started translating for the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Due to recent circumstances, I doubt anyone would be capable of getting into their common rooms tonight. So we shall all sleep here in the Great Hall until such a time when business can continue as normal. Hopefully we can either find a cure or it will wear off soon. Now then I have a few start of the term notices…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, it was the biggest sleepover I’ve EVER been to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if I snuck my sleeping bag next to Harry’s in the middle of the night… well no one needs to know that it was my goal all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I drifted off to sleep the Echo Flowers words from my dream echoed in my mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen...Listen…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be sure to leave your Questions for the Q&amp;A chapter coming up! <br/>ASKS will be open for a week at MOST.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ASK BOX #PERMANENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Lora’s POV.</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is one of the strangest dreams I’ve ever had.” I stated as I looked around the nearly empty white void. There was a giant Text box hanging over my head, and there was a wooden sign in front of me. Seeing as only the sign had any words at the moment I read what it said.</p><p>
  <em> “Listen with your SOUL.” </em>
</p><p>Is THAT what my previous dream wanted to tell me? To listen with my SOUL? How do I do that?</p><p>Maybe… maybe if I allow my SOUL to do the work for me… that might work.</p><p>With that line of thought I summoned my SOUL.</p><p>I smiled at the glowing upside down heart in front of me. “Ok, my little SOUL… I leave the rest up to you.”</p><p>The SOUL seemed to jump for joy before going up to the sign, which had changed what it said.</p><p>“<em> Are you ready to listen? Yes. No. </em>”</p><p>My SOUL hovered over the YES option. The sign flashed white, then the words changed once more.</p><p>“<em> Link established. Continue? Yes. No </em>.”</p><p>Once again my SOUL chose YES.</p><p>“<em> Congratulations Lora Lily Potter. You now have a permeate link to the ASK BOX. Enjoy. </em>”</p><p>The box floating above me gained the words ASK BOX OPEN. Then the world flashed a blinding white light and I woke up.</p><p> </p><p>I sat up in my bed at Hogwarts, extremely confused. </p><p><b>“ASK BOX OPEN”</b> A loud robotic voice announced as soon as I got my bearings.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what…. The Ask Box? I thought I could only accesses that when I’m sick… I’m not sick am I?” I checked my temperature.</p><p>“Well I don’t have a fever… and I don’t feel sick at all… how am I herring the Ask Box right now?”</p><p>I thought back to the dream I just had.</p><p>“No...wait...maybe? Is THAT what my dream meant by LISTEN?! To let my SOUL establish a permanent link to the ASK BOX? Well… ok.” I shrugged in acceptance. My life could hardly get any stranger than being reincarnated with a monster SOUL and Sans abilities into the Harry Potter dimension. </p><p>“Ok. So lay your questions on me. I have a day off anyway before school starts. I might as well answer your questions now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“<em>Do you think there are any AU’s of you? If so, which ones would you like to meet?” </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, ha. Funny story about that actually. I KNOW there are AU’s of me out there. I’ve even MET a few of them last year during one of Hogsmeade weekend when the twins went to the town. We came to the conclusion that we were alternate versions of each other despite having different names and us being different ages. There was ESW the leader of a Cult dedicated to worshiping Otto Papyrus from Undertale Copy #88. And there was Risk Key, a magician that owns and runs a small Cafe. We all hit it off and ESW even convinced Risk and I to join her Cult. I wonder how they're doing…?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “How did you forget about Dobby and the Basilisk?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“One, when I was reborn I didn’t really care to try and remember about anything from Harry Potter. I most likely would have either stressed out about making the inevitable changes to the plot line and not knowing what is coming despite knowing beforehand. So I chose to just not bother remembering in the first place. Less stress on my end, besides remembering all I could about Undertale turned out to be the right choice. Otherwise I may have struggled to master my Monster magic more than I did. And Two… there is a Basilisk?! WHERE? And WHEN will it affect mine and Harry’s life?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“<em>What will you do about Lockheart? </em>”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. don’t answer my questions, I’m perfectly fine with only answering yours.” I spoke with sarcasm before deciding to just answer. “As for Lockheart. Not sure yet. I know he’s an absolute fraud, and he is apparently going to teach us DADA, but I’ll have to see if he’s a competent teacher first before I start making plans. Besides as long as he leaves Harry and I alone, I’ll leave him alone mostly.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “How did you find out the trace doesn't work on you?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I owled Olivander about it out of curiosity. Turns out that the trace is only put on the wands HE sells. And since I MADE my own wand with pure Monster and Wizard magic combined, he TECKICNLY didn’t sell me my wand. And even if he did, the trace wouldn’t have been able to stick due to the fact that my wand is made of PURE magic and there is nothing physical for the trace spell to latch on to. So I figured it’d be safe for me to practice magic. And considering I never got in trouble for it… I’d say I’m safe.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“<em>How is Harry literally the CUTEST BEAN EVER?! It’s a Talent! And it’s GREAT! </em>”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww… thank you! I’ll be sure to let Harry know your opinion. As for HOW he is so cute… It’s a mystery that even as a Ravenclaw I haven’t discovered yet. So if you find out please let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>I got up from bed and made my way over to my wardrobe to find some clothes for the day.</p><p>“Speaking of letting me know… It seems like this ASK BOX is now permanently linked to me and turned on. You all are free to use it to talk to me at any time. Though I’ll probably only answer when I’m alone like now. I don’t want to seem TOO crazy now do I?” I smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Now… it’s time to get ready for the day, it’s almost lunch time and Harry will be all over me about missing breakfast and last night’s prank...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long to Update. Inspiration didn't hit for a while.<br/>Also, Yea... Lora can now here EVERYTHING you direct to her even IF I'm not doing an ASK BOX chapter. So... Have fun~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Number One Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first day of classes. Yesterday sure was interesting though. Not only did I receive my schedule, but I apparently became permanently connected to the ASK BOX. Yea me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of schedules, apparently Harry has Herbology for the first class, while I’m stuck with Lockheart in DADA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well at least I can test the waters with him and see if he is worthy enough to teach MY brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who am I kidding, NO ONE is worthy enough to teach MY Harry. Guess I’ll at least make sure he’s more competent than Quirrell was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, he wasn’t making a good impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reasons why? One, he was LATE to his own first class of the day for the year. Reason two? He was late because he was pestering Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only know he was pestering Harry because I CHECKED him to find out. His stats LITERALLY said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Hopes talking to Harry Potter didn’t make him TOO late and leaves a bad impression.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well don’t get your hopes up to much Lockheart… you’re already leaving bad impressions wherever you go. You should be used to it by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And having the classroom wall COVERED in your face is NOT helping your case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, Gilderoy Lockheart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Defence Against the Dark Force League, and five time winner of Witches Weekly Best Smile Award.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not get into that! I didn’t banish the Bandon Banshee by SMILING at her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is slowly losing ANY possible respect I may have had for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we’d start today with a little quiz, to see how well you’ve read my books!” He passed out a small STACK of papers to every student. I looked at my quiz doubtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THIS is supposed to be his idea of a LITTLE quiz?! What was he? A Ravenclaw?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shuddered at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO! I REFUSE to believe that IMBECILE could have EVER been in MY house!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll have to double check… just in case. I raised my hand before he started the quiz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss. Potter? Do you have a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, was wondering what Hogwarts House you were in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to brighten up at the question. “Why the VERY SAME house you’re now in! I say, Ravenclaw was a magnificent help in getting me where I am today! Of course as WONDERFUL as Ravenclaw is… You can’t expect to be as famous as me for simply being a part of my old house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOOOooooooo……. My life is now RUINED. MUST DELETE INFO FROM MY MIND!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, everyone has a test, right? Good, Good. You have thirty minutes...Start!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having FAILED to delete the UNWANTED info from my mind I turned toward my test.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>What is Gilderoy Lockheart’s favorite color?</span></li>
<li><span>What is Gilderoy Lockheart’s secret ambition?</span></li>
<li><span>What in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockheart’s greatest achievement to date?</span></li>
</ol>
<ol>
<li><span> When is Gilderoy Lockheart’s birthday?  And what would his ideal gift be?</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. My, my, someone has a big ego. I’m now almost 90% certain that even METTATON wouldn’t have THIS big of an ego… then again, I’ve never met Mettaton.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got started on my answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Favorite color? Lilac.  I can’t BELIEVE I even know this… must have heard it from Harry's fanboy rants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Secret ambition? To steal the fame from those who ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew THAT much from one of the time’s I’ve CHECKED him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greatest achievement? It MUST be avoiding those CRAZY fans… you know, the ones who aren’t above stalking, breaking into your house and collecting hair from your hairbrush… how he’s avoided them I don’t know. But I consider THAT to be his greatest achievement. And really, it is becoming the ONLY thing I respect about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I FINALLY got to the final question. His birthday and ideal gift. Let’s see… birthday? January 26, 1964. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOW DO I KNOW THAT!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point I’m a BIT fed up with his little ‘quiz’. So I put down for his ideal gift he’d want one WEEK of no pranks...  I figured if he didn’t want that NOW he definitely will SOON!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He WILL NOT be a happy camper after today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m CERTAIN I can get the Weasley Twins to help me fill his office with pranks… and his bedroom… and perhaps the classroom too, just to be through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, FINALLY, the thirty minutes were over and we all passed in our test and moved on to todays ‘lesson’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I say ‘lesson’ because all he did was take us to another large classroom and had us go in to catch the Cornish Pixies that had overrun the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he did to help us was provide a rather LARGE metal cage to put them in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My classmates and I were left alone to deal with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We didn’t do so well at first. I ended up getting fed up and using my monster magic to grab onto the pixies SOULS and force them all into the cage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well all but one, who had decided to perch on my shoulder and chat my ear off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right, chat my ear off. Turns out, I can understand them. The rest of my classmates could only hear chirps and hisses coming out of the pixies mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear jokes and laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pixies name was apparently Jevil, and it had decided that I was to be his joking buddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that I minded much, the little guy was full of GREAT prank ideas to do on Lockheart later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all the other pixies placed in the cage the class was dismissed and Lockheart had made a comment on how it was fine that we didn’t complete the task as good as HE could have done it. But in his words. “I could never expect you all to be as GREAT as me, anyway. But you’ll get there, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My thoughts were shared with Jevil later on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has the BIGGEST ego in the multiverse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Jevil agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright everyone! If you have a particular prank you'd like to see pulled on Lockheart, please comment below!<br/>I'd LOVE to see what everyone comes up with. And who knows... Lora may just do your request~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pranks START!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Originally I was going to wait until tomorrow to start up the pranks on Lockheart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He LOST that time when he decided it was ok for someone to take a picture of Harry without my brothers consent as long as he was in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I talked to the kid, Collon, who took the picture about it afterwards. I told him how even if Harry and I are famous, that didn’t mean we were ok with people taking our pictures without our consent. Collon, bless the kid, understood and promised to have Harrys consent next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart on the other hand… he had no regrets. AT ALL.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I was GOING to make him regret it. Jevil offered to help to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Jevil, he was currently sitting on my shoulder eating some ham while I ate lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear the badly concealed whispers around us as we plotted revenge against Lockheart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a cornish pixy on Potters shoulder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't you hear? Potter tamed the pixy in defense class.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I heard she got an O for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that Lockheart was so impressed that he’s going to bring her on his next heroic adventure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REALLY?! She’s SO lucky! I would do ANYTHING to go on an adventure with him…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yea… the rumors going around currently are NOT helping my irritation towards Lockheart at the moment…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna say anything about what really happened?” Jevil asked, equally annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. They wouldn’t believe me anyway. If they come up to ask me THEMSELVES on what happened I’ll tell. Otherwise, I’ll leave them to their delusions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since I’ve met Jevil, I’ve discovered that I don’t understand JUST cornish pixies. I can now understand ANYTHING that has a SOUL. Surprisingly, this includes fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were spending some time in the Ravenclaw common room by the fireplace getting to know each other when I realized it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fireplace was listening in and commenting on our conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out the fires in all connected fireplaces can talk to each other. And fire LOVES to gossip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I now have spies for the other common rooms and the teachers rooms as a result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Planning pranks on Lockheart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the charmed apple food you told me about earlier?” Jevil questioned pointing to the apple pie Lockheart was about to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it. The effects won’t last as long though since the charms had time to wear off. But I know the elves ensure that leftovers are reheated or made into something new. They don’t like wasting food…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We watched as Lockheart proceeded to take a bite of the pie while talking Snapes ear off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We could barely contain our amusement when Lockheart started to speak backwards and realized with horror that no one could understand him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Snape seemed amused as Lockheart left the Great Hall to go to Madam Pomfrey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you look at that… He ended up falling for a leftover prank without our interference. And we haven’t even STARTED to prank the peacock.” Jevil commented, dumbstruck at the turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed Jevil. But don’t let anyone else know that it wasn’t intended… let them think we had it planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirked as I thought up some more pranks, this week was sure gonna be fun~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>3rd person POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tuesday.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart was found floating in the Great Hall covered in purple paint. Howlers were flying around singing, One Eyed, One horned, flying purple people eater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the poor students questioned if this meant Lockheart ate people. Lockheart himself however believed HE was the one on the menu for the beast the Howlers were yelling about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Weasley Twins even went out of their way to convince everyone that BOTH theories were true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lora and Jevil simply laughed in the corner as the chaos happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wednesday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart seemed to be stepping on whoopie cushions with each step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reality Lora had the great idea to charm the farting noise to ALL of his shoes… So that way whenever he stepped down on them they let out a loud PFTttttttttttt…… sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart tried to not walk that much that day. And he never seemed to realize was that he only needed to take his shoes off for it to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thursday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart sported a new hairstyle. Jevil commented to Lora that he believed that the purple afro was a good look for Lockheart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart didn’t seem to agree though… And each time he tried to change it a bright yellow bow would find itself stuck to the afro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lockharts voice changed every five minutes. Sometimes he sounded like a chipmunk. Others he sounded like a tv saylies person. And one time he even sounded like Trelawney! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many children had to go to the nurse as a result of having difficulty breathing after the laughter that took place.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the weekend came along allowing students to get work done without having to worry about classes, Lockheart was nowhere to be seen. Lora was slightly disappointed with that. She had wanted to see how well her latest prank had turned out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well. She had the rest of the school year to torment him after all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe those who seemed to watch her every move and speak to her through the ask box had some ideas on what to do to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, she was certain to have some fun this year!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took me so long for an Update. I'm not the best when it comes to thinking of pranks.... So feel free to list any prank ideas you come up with!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Lively Party!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides the constant pranks on Lockheart, school went on like normal. I had managed to snag some leaves from the mandrakes we were raising in Herbology class, and I had stuck one of the leaves to the roof of my mouth with a simple sticky charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste left much to be desired, but I endured. I WILL become an animagus! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>October rolled around. I had made a breakthrough with my skeleton ‘costume’ but I had yet to perfect the technique.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out I need to learn Runes…. Well at least I know my elective for next year…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was just exiting the library, thinking about adding a sign to the doorway saying Libraby, when Harry came running up to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LORA! LORA! I HAVE RECENTLY BEEN INVITED TO SIR. NICK'S DEATHDAY PARTY THIS HALLOWEEN. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU’D LIKE TO COME WITH ME?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure bro. Sounds fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WONDERFUL DEAR SISTER! I’LL SEE YOU THERE THEN! HIS PARTY IS BEING HELD IN ONE OF THE UNUSED DUNGEONS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya there then bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how I ended up in the dungeons on Halloween Night, instead of the Great Hall where the feast was being held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not to say I didn’t stop by the Great Hall before coming though. Cause I did. They had dancing skeletons for the night's entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, I am GLAD I chose the Deathday party over THAT! The skeletons were not even wearing ANY clothes! I would have died from blushing if I had stayed! At least Harry didn’t see any of it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had brought his friends, Hermine and Nevill, while I decided to bring Luna and the twins along as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I loved how the ghost decorated the place though. Black drapes and blue flames were VERY Halloween like. Quite perfect for a Deathday party in my opinion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I winced at the nails on a chalkboard sounds though… that really hurt my ears… But the twins seem to be getting prank ideas from it so it’s not ALL bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We spotted Sir. Nick floating by the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HELLO, SIR. NICKLAUS! I HOPE YOUR HAVING A WONDERFUL DEATHDAY!” Harry greeted him with his usual enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope your party hasn’t been too dead boring without us.” Ha! I love puns… and Harry's clear annoyance he is showing towards me right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my dear friends…” Sir. Nick greeted mournfully. “Welcome to my party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope he won’t be too sad throughout the party… Ghosts happen to have the closest things to Monster SOULS I’ve found yet! They have white human SOULS.  I am quite fond of them as a result. And most ghosts happen to be quite friendly to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were seemingly hundreds of ghosts floating around the dungeon, either talking or dancing to the ‘music’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevill stuck close to Luna, quite nervous. The twins had made their way over to speak with several of the ghosts. And Harry, Herminoie and I made our way over to the table of rotting food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was there we learned that ghosts could not eat or even TASTE the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry HATED the very thought and made it his mission to find a way for ghosts to eat food once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT CAN WE DO FOR THOSE POOR SOULS?! TO BE UNABLE TO TASTE BUT YET REMEMBER WHAT IT IS TO TASTE GOOD FOOD MUST BE AWFUL!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There GHOSTS what can we do?” Hermonie put in. “They are unaffected by spells…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghosts are made of magic right? Wouldn’t that mean that in order to eat the food also has to be made of magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WONDERFUL POINT DEAR SISTER! WHAT SHALL WE DO THEN?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t conjuration a good option?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you simply CAN’T conjure eatable food! It’s impossible!” Hermonie interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOLD ON… LORA MAY HAVE A POINT. WHILE CONJURATION DOESN’T PROVIDE FOOD WITH NUTRITIONAL VALUE OR EVEN BE VERY FILLING… THAT’S FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION! NOT GHOSTS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And scene conjured food is made of magic, it means that it’s theoretically possible for ghosts to eat and even taste the conjured food! Why didn’t I think of that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehh… don’t let it phase ya Mine. Some thought’s just ghost right by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AWFUL PUNS ASIDE… LET’S TEST IT!” Harry took out his wand and conjured a pumpkin pie, complete with a fork and plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks a little too solid bro. Try again. But this time intend to make it more intangible. Should help the ghost with actually grabbing it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OF COURSE! THE AMAZING HARRY SHALL NOT FAIL AGAIN!” He tried again, and the pie became much less tangible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I called over a nearby ghost. “Excuse me sir? Would you mind trying this pumpkin pie for us… my bro made it especially for ghosts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While it was a nice thought… I’m afraid I’ll be unable to eat it at all. I shall try though… if only to show you kids why I can’t eat it.” The ghost then took the fork, a habit from when he was still among the living, and to his surprise ate a bite of the pie. “WOW! This is AMAZING! I can actually EAT this! Better yet I can TASTE this! Young boy, could you please tell me how you children accomplished such a feat?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE AMAZING HARRY AND HIS SISTER AND FRIEND HERMONIE DISCOVERED THAT SIMPLE CONJURATION WAS THE SOLUTION TO YOUR FOOD PROBLEM!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AMAZING! SIMPLY WONDERFUL! Would you mind too terribly if you conjured an entire feast for my fellow ghost to enjoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing. We don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! OF COURSE WE COULD! WE WOULDN'T WANT THE OTHER GHOST TO MISS OUT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the table was filled with conjured food and the ghosts made it the talk of the party. Even Sir. Nicklaus seemed to have his spirits lifted because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when the Headless Hunt joined the party, hardly anyone paid them any attention because of the wonderful food we had conjured for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sir. Nick was quite smug about that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could have everyone's attention, it’s time for my speech!” Sir Nick announced from a podium under an icy blue spotlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My late lamented lords, ladies and gentleman, it is my great sorrow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone listened with polite attention as Sir. Nick gave his speech. I myself found it to be rather touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly all good things must come to an end. While Harry and I were relatively fine, our friends were beginning to turn a little blue from the cold, so we had to take our leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had just made it to the first floor when I heard it. A cold murderous HUNGARY voice coming from the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rip….Tear….Kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DID ANYONE ELSE HERE THAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently Harry could hear it to… just great. Well at least I know it wasn’t someone from the ASK BOX trying to troll me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could let Harry know that I could hear it to, the voice spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So...Hungary…..for so long….. Time to kill…</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S THIS WAY!” Harry ran off and we had no choice but to run after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice spoke again just as we rounded the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>blood….I SMELL BLOOD!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could see why…. Cause there on the wall in front of us was a message written in blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED...ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there hanging by her tail was Mrs. Norris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn’t be good…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if summoned by the blood and Drama about to take place a crowd started to form around us, shocked at the scene before us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I vaguely registered Draco yelling some nonsense about mudbloods being next. I was too busy trying to piece together what I knew could have done this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did I remember about the Chamber of Secrets….? Something about a Diary…. And a large snake…. The diary of a large snake perhaps…? No, that doesn’t seem right…. Wait! One of the voices said something about a Basilisk the other day! Maybe that's what the creature is? I need to do some research to find out what that is exactly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lockheart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office is nearest Headmaster----It’s just upstairs----please feel free----”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Gilderoy.” Dumbledore interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulled on my arm causing me to follow them to Lockhart's office. Wait! What did I miss!? Why are we being treated like WE are the culprits? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate when I get lost in thought some times….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nearly laughed despite the situation upon seeing Lockheart’s current state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rather odd to see ‘Snape’ acting all important in lilac robes. Especially because he was acting like he actually knew what he was talking about despite getting everything about the situation wrong…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The actual Snape looked a tad bit annoyed with it though… maybe I shouldn’t have taken on that prank one of the voices suggested…. Oh, well. Too late now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Norris is only Petrified Lockheart. No need to worry Argus.” Dumbledore interjected yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am rather certain that the Potters and their friends were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time…” Snape sounded done with today. Poor Snape…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’LL GLADLY EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED HEADMASTER! WE WERE ON OUR WAY TO THE FEAST FROM SIR. NICK’S DEATHDAY PARTY WHEN I HEARD A VOICE. THE VOICE LED US ALL THE WAY TO THAT CORRIDOR!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not lying. I heard the voice too. It sounded really hungry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I DID NOT REALIZE YOU HEARD IT TO DEAR SISTER! WERE YOU ABLE TO TELL WHERE IT CAME FROM?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only through the walls bro. I couldn’t tell where it came from exactly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again. “And I don’t suppose any of your friends heard the voice too? Did they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our friends shook their heads in negative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have yet to master the art of SOUL listening headmaster” Luna replied in her usual head in the clouds matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If I had any doubts Luna knew things she shouldn’t be able to know, that statement definitely cleared those up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna is DEFINITELY like Riverperson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After we all gave our side of the story we were sent to our dorms with the promise of food delivered by the house elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully the teachers can figure out what is going on before I have to. I kinda don’t want to have to stalk Harry to ensure his safety if I don’t have too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again with Lockheart around it might be difficult for the rest of the staff to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I guess I can distract Lockheart with even MORE pranks~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m happy to help the teachers keep Harry safe after all...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. More Annoyances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Lora’s POV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked down the corridor towards McGonagoll’s office with Jevil sitting on my shoulder, fuming.</p><p>“It can’t be THAT bad to have to visit a teacher… can it?” </p><p>“Normally I’d be fine with it Jevil. HOWEVER, she has terrible timing for wanting this meeting… She wants to speak with me WHILE Harry is playing Quidditch! At this rate I’ll NEVER get to see Harry catch the snitch in a game!” </p><p>“Why haven’t you been able to? You told me he’s been playing since last year…”</p><p>“Something always comes up! And in the ONE game I was able to go to Draco decided to pick a fight with Ron in front of me so I wasn’t able to SEE what happened when Harry caught the snitch!”</p><p>“Sounds frustrating.”</p><p>“It is.” I agreed as I reached Mcgonagoll’s office door. I gave a quick knock.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>I opened the door grumbling. “No one knows a good opportunity for knock knock jokes here…. You wanted to see me professor?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss. Potter. Please take a seat.” She gestured to the chair in front of her. I looked around her office while I took the offered seat. It was rather plain… sure there were a lot of Gryffindor colors but other than that it was a rather ordinary office. </p><p>“Now then. I called you here to talk about your new… pet….” McGonagoll eyed Jevil with caution. “It is against school policy to have anything but a Cat, owl or toad as a pet. Yet, due to the...unique… way you acquired said pet, I believed it best to discuss possible options on how to continue.”</p><p>“Hold up. Let me get this straight. I’m basically getting in trouble for having a cornish pixie with me as a ‘pet’?”</p><p>“You would have been in trouble for it if you had brought it to school yourself. However you didn’t. Now we must simply find a way to get your new pet off the school grounds as you are not allowed to KEEP him here.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “ For one. This is simply unfair. First of all there are MULTIPLE Gryffindor students who have pets that are NOT included in the list of acceptable pets. And they have been bringing and KEEPING them on school grounds for years and yet I’m the one you are talking to about having an illegal pet. Second of all, Jevil has been with me since the practical BEGINNING of the year and we’re having this discussion now? If you had only found out about Jevil recently, I might have understood, but I’ve NEVER even TRIED to hide his presence.”</p><p>“Be that as it may due to recent circumstances we must take precautions. Therefore we need to figure out what to do with your cornish pixie.”</p><p>“Recent circumstances…? I’m sorry professor, but I know without a doubt that Jevil is NOT the culprit of Mrs. Norris being petrified. Yes, cornish pixies have a paralyzing venom. However the effects can NOT affect the entire body with one bite alone. I’ve done my research. Jevil could not have possibly even been ABLE to do what was done. Not to mention he remained in my room at the time of the ‘crime’.”</p><p>“Be that as it may. We still need to come to an agreement on how to deal with your new pet.”</p><p>“Fine. how about this? Come Christmas break when Harry and I leave for home, I take Jevil with me and I leave him at our house? That way he is no longer on school grounds, like you want. And until then he remains with me, like I want.”</p><p>“That will be acceptable. Provided that the Pixie remain either in your dorm room or with you the entirety of its stay on Hogwarts grounds.”</p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>With that finished she allowed me to leave. </p><p>“Hey, Lora? Are all your teachers like that? So… You will agree with me or else?” </p><p>“Eh… if they are I don’t really pay much attention.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>I doubted I’d make it in time to the game in time to be able to see Harry catch the snitch, so I decided to put my time to good use and head to the library. I needed to find out what a Basilisk was and how it was a danger to Harry. </p><p>I had almost reached the library when I heard the twins running towards me.</p><p>“LORA!!!!” </p><p>I stopped and turned to the out of breath twins.</p><p>“What’s wrong guys?”</p><p>“There was this”</p><p>“Out of control Bludger</p><p>“At the Quiddage game today.”</p><p>“It wouldn't stop going after Harry.”</p><p>“It ended up breaking his arm”</p><p>“And Lockheart vanished his bones”</p><p>“While attempting to heal him.”</p><p>“We couldn’t stop him”</p><p>“Got busy wrangling in the rogue bludger”</p><p>“And now”</p><p>“Harry is in”</p><p>“The Hospital Wing!” They finished together. </p><p>I didn’t waste any time and took us all through a shortcut to the doors of the hospital wing. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey was kind enough to show me to Harry’s bed before she had gone to retrieve some skelo-grow. </p><p>I looked at Harry's limp rubber like arm and shuttered at the cause. Bones were NOT meant to be vanished! I’m glad the bones can be regrown at least…</p><p>I should learn how to make that potion actually…. If I ever get the chance to meet Sans from Horrortale I might be able to fix his skull…. </p><p>Anyway, thoughts of helping skeletons aside, Harry needs me.</p><p>“Sup bro, I heard what happened from the twins…. You ok?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “I’M FINE DEAR SISTER. THOUGH I WOULD HAVE BEEN HEALED BY NOW IF LOCKHEART DIDN’T DECIDE TO BE INCOMPETENT. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE WAS THINKING! HE’S A BOOK WRITER NOT A MEDIC. MAYBE HE HAS A FEVER AND GOT HIMSELF MIXED UP WITH ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN HIS BOOKS…. I’LL BE FINE BY THE MORNING THOUGH! SO DON’T WORRY!”</p><p>“I’ll always worry for your safety little bro…”</p><p>As the twins talked to Harry about how amazing he was in the game, I sat back and thought.</p><p>Lockheart obviously isn’t busy enough if he still has time to try and play hero. I’ll need to up the ante with more pranks. I guess I should finally include the twins in this.</p><p>Soon Lockheart will be so busy with pranks and teaching drama, sorry DADA class, that he won’t even have time to answer his fan mail if he wants a decent night's sleep!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>‘Good luck Lora, Lockhart is a scumbag who preys on the weak. Don't show weakness and fight like a mama bear.’</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you voice! I will do my best. Now then, what prank should I pull over Lockheart for tomorrow….</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>‘Make it so that this song follows him everywhere for at LEAST 24 hrs 😈’ </em> </b> <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wBQBPVrjpjY"> <b> <em>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wBQBPVrjpjY</em> </b> </a></p><p> </p><p>That is a WONDERFUL Idea~ And I think I know how to improve upon it… Yes, that is DEFINITELY how I’ll start things off tomorrow! </p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey soon kicked us all out to allow Harry to rest.</p><p>I told the twins my plans for keeping Lockheart distracted. They agreed to help out as much as they could. </p><p>Honestly, I’m glad they are my friends. Wow, now that I think of it… I only have three friends. The twins and Luna. Though, I guess I could consider Jevil my friend too… </p><p>My social life is rather sad now that I think of it.</p><p>Time to go get the next prank set up!</p><p>After dropping Jevil off at my dorm room I took a shortcut to Lockhart's room. I quickly spelled his bed so that by morning that song one of the voices suggested will play on a constant loop for the next 24 hours. And to make things even better, whenever the word Donk was said, pink slime would fall onto Lockhearts head.</p><p>I smirked once I finished and took one last shortcut for the day into my dorm room. This would be great!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Play Fighting Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I visited Harry in the hospital wing the next morning. Not only was I surprised that another attack had happened, to little innocent fanboy Colin no less, but apparently it was a house elf that caused the bludger to go rogue in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry informed me that Dobby, the house elf we met briefly before school started, was trying to make them leave Hogwarts for their safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I listened with interest as Harry explained to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“APPARENTLY HE WAS THE ONE TO WRITE THE MESSAGE ON THE WALL. THOUGH HE IS INNOCENT OF PETRIFYING ANYONE. HE EVEN CLOSED THE BARRIER ON THE TRAIN PLATFORM TO TRY AND STOP US FROM MAKING THE TRAIN. THEN HE CLAIMED TO HAVE TRIED LOCKING YOU IN YOUR DORM ROOM AT ONE POINT… HE WAS RATHER SURPRISED THAT NONE OF HIS ATTEMPTS TO GET US TO LEAVE HAVE WORKED!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I travel mostly by using Shortcuts bro. I know of no way to stop me from shortcuting in the first place so of course he would be surprised. He’ll get his wish somewhat though. We are going home for the holidays this year bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REALLY!? THAT’S FANTASTIC! I’LL GET TO RE-CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES AGAIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH! CAN WE INVITE OUR FRIENDS TO COME VISIT THE CABIN? I’D LOVE TO SHOW THEM ALL WHERE WE GREW UP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Sure bro. Just make sure they don’t have any plans for this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry launched himself at me and hugged tightly. “THANK YOU LORA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled as I relaxed into the hug. “Anytime Harry…” I would do anything for you bro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later and a lot had happened. I caught Luna running a secret trade business that sold talismans, amulets and other protective devices. Things like, green onions and purple crystals were high in demand. After teaching Luna the Sans method of ‘lowering’ the price, she let me help her run the business. We made a LOT of gallons because of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ended up using my money to buy ketchup by the barrel, Harry would not be pleased if he found this out…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also a Dueling Club that was going to start up, tonight being the first night it would be held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided that I needed to see his amazing dueling skills and dragged me with him so I could watch and maybe ‘become inspired to stop napping in class’ as he put it. The Hogwarts rummer mill can be a scary source of information sometimes… To think that EVERYONE knows that I sleep in Lockhearts drama class. Well, everyone but Lockheart apparently… considering I’ve gotten straight O’s in his class so far…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were currently waiting for the teachers to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WONDER WHO WILL BE TEACHING US?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAYBE PROFESSOR  FLITWICK? HE USED TO BE A DUELING CHAMPION.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re about to find out.” I pointed to the doorway just as Lockheart came in, followed closely by Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lockheart stood on a platform and called everyone's attention, before beginning his speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club. To teach you how to defend yourselves like I have on many occasions!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And those were the words that triggered my latest prank. Upon claiming to have ACTUALLY done the things he claimed to have done in his books, a giant neon sign appeared above him pointing to him and reading ‘Delusional Drama Teacher’.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled to myself at my handiwork. Thank you KittyKatt25 for your idea. Sadly, it’s not quite what you had in mind but I couldn’t go defacing any books for this. I don’t want to deface books that don’t belong to me for one. Two, it was simply less work to have the charmed sign appear above him whenever he brags about something he didn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did notice that people had started to refer to Lockhearts class as Drama instead of DADA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that particular prank should last till the end of the year….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder if anyone will catch on to what triggers the signs appearance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as Lockheart decided to give us a demonstration with Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape kicked his but barley even one second into the duel…. Lockheart would have had better luck dueling against a lamp to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Lockheart’s sprawled out form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lamp would have beaten him just as easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got back up and tried to play it like he had intended to be deferred by a simple expelliarmus charm. The sign made another appearance and Snape looked downright murderous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough demonstrating! I will come among you now and pair you up. Professor Snape if you’ll help me---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well at least he has SOME self preservation instincts… I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon we were all paired up and ready to duel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry used the tickling charm to disable his opponent. While I used a simple levitation charm to levitate my opponents wand out of their grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were going rather well. Until Draco decided summoning a snake was the best way to win a duel and said snake chose to attack it’s summoner, aka Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sprang into action, leaving his own opponent, he jumped in between the snake and Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HALT SSSERPENT! DO NOT ATTACK!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snake froze… along with everyone else in the room. I could see tenson forming in the air…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to defuse the situation if I don’t want to deal with more drama later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked up and vanished the snake before putting my hands in my pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so cool bro. Telling that snake to back off like you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you could un-understand th-that!?” A shaky Draco questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Why wouldn’t I be able to? I could understand Cornish Pixie after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so he’s NOT the heir o-of Slytheren?” Asked a timid Justian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. My Bro’s too cool for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY WOULD YOU THINK I’M THE HEIR OF SLYTHEREN ANYWAY?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You j-just spoke Parseltongue H-Harry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT IS PARSELTONGUE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the snake language. Salazar Slytheren was known to speak it… So did You know who…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmurs broke out at that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you for that random fact fellow Ravenclaw who I never bothered to learn the name of. You just made my job a whole lot harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are on my prank list now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t like extra work and you won’t like going to school when rumors are going around… I’ll make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know where you sleep after all~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Aftermath of Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s POV.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, classes were canceled due to the blizzard that took place last night. I started off going to the library to FINALLY do some research on what a basilisk was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t the only one using the library at this time though. There were currently a group of Hufflepuffs who weren’t doing much to hide their conversation topics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter’s marked him down as his next victim, it’s best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin’s been waiting for something like this to happen since he let slip to Potter he was muggle-born. That’s not something you say with the Heir of Slytherin on the loose…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Come on guys, can’t you see that Harry is too “innocent”? (Cause people seem to base stuff like that on stuff like that) i mean, we all know Harry is pretty smart, and could probably convince the entire school that it wasn’t him even if it was…</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I agree with you Voice. Sadly Wizards are NOT known for their common since….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way over to them and made my presence known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help but overhear you dissing my bro. What’s this about him being the ‘Heir of Slytherin’?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a PARSELMOUTH! Everyone knows that’s a mark of a Dark Wizard… Salizar Slytherin himself spoke snake-tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Can you really believe that my innocent Bro, who is known to help EVERYONE he can, is a ‘dark’ wizard? Just because he can speak in another language?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry was always nice…” Hanna commented uncertainty. “He was one of the ones to Defeat You-Know-Who…..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see at least ONE of you is smart enough to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then if Harry isn’t the Heir…. That must mean YOU are! You can understand snakes too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? The Heir? Buddy, You’re giving me too much credit. That seems like so much WORK. And everyone knows how I feel about work…. It’s exhausting and I’d rather take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I…. yea...that’s true….” Erine reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then if it isn’t you or Harry…. Who is the heir…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue. But I’m fairly certain that everyone is a target…. Not just muggleborns. Sorry to break it to you buddy.” I waved and walked off. After all, I had some research to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of coarse, as soon as I found the right book there was a large commotion just outside the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ATTACK! ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE HAS BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK!” Peeves yelled as he flew away in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The victims this time…. Justian and Sir. Nicklous….. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the bright side, Winter Break starts in a few days. And then Harry and I can take a break from the attacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have been making a TON of money this year as well, between Luna’s secret business and selling my fried snow, I’ll have plenty of spending money to buy presents this year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides the attacks things have been looking up recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one is suspecting Harry or I of being the Heir any more for one thanks to our reputations.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I have made progress in several of my projects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have finally learned what a Basilisk is for one. Now I just have to figure out exactly HOW it gets around the castle without being seen. Sure it may travel through the pipes but how does it even GET OUT of the pipes and into the hallways to attack people in the first place?! If I can figure that out I may be able to acquire some roosters and sneak them into the pipes without needing to find the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I also have made progress on both my patronus and my Animagus form. My patronus takes the form of a dragon but with a gaster blaster head. While I’ve discovered that my animagus form lives in snowy areas and eats meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I haven’t quite figured out WHAT animal I am exactly, but I am narrowing it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the best part of this last week would have been the pranks I’ve pulled on Lockheart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still laugh every time I see that neon sign light up above him….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Does he know that a sign appears over him when he tells lies? If not then 'wow'. How can he be that oblivious? Is his ego that big?!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh hey! You're the voice that gave me that prank Idea! Thanks for that! But no, Lockheart is not that oblivious. He does know that the sign exists. However it seems like he can’t figure out what it says…. He’s not really in a position to be able to read it himself after all… and no one wants to be the one to tell him. Most think he placed the charms for the sign on himself. It does fit his ego after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think the best outcome of that particular prank is that the students have started calling Lockhart's class Drama instead of DADA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know there are Ravenclaws who are starting to question why the school decided to replace Defense class with theater class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thanks to the Defense Club and Lockheart having announced that said club was to help teach the art of Defense, people have actually started to BELIEVE that DADA was replaced with Drama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly I find it HILARIOUS…. And I of course use some of my free time to fuel the Hogwarts rumor mill with this theory…. But no one can prove that so I’m innocent~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter everyone... this chapter seemed to fight me while I was writing it and kept using creative blocks to stop me from getting it done.<br/>I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kudos Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bonus chapter in celebration of getting 100 Kudos on this fic!<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Lora’s Pov.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, some of you voices from the Ask Box are curious about some of the things from my world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like how do SOULS work here? How do Harry and I speak parseltongue? And if there is anyone who represents characters from Undertale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna take this time in this strange constant changing color void I find myself in to answer these questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Number one, Is there anyone who represents characters from Undertale? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Personally, I don’t think so. But I can definitely find similarities in some of the people I’ve met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For instance my friend Luna. She can speak in riddles sometimes…. And the things she say probably have some sort of meaning. Just like Riverperson. However she doesn't hide her face in the shadow of a hood. She doesn’t even take people on boat rides that I know of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore reminds me of Asgore at times, with his grandfatherly act and stubbornness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However I have yet to meet anyone who reminds me of any of the other Undertale characters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well there is Harry but…. I blame how he acts like Papyrus on how I raised him….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next question! How Harry and I can speak parseltongue!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We actually went and got our blood tested at Gringotts as soon as we had the time. Turns out that the parseltongue ability comes from our mothers side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was apparently a descendant of Merlin himself, but came from a Squib line. And while Merlin didn’t speak parseltongue exactly, he did speak the Dragon language. And Dragonisess as it is called is the more ancient form of parseltongue. Sort of like how Shakespearean English is an ancestor to modern English.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our mother would have been able to speak to snakes too. Though I suspect she never encountered any snakes or Dragons while she was living, people would have not been so surprised at Harry and My ability to speak the snake language then. But if she did then she did an AMAZING job hiding the fact that she could speak to snakes as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now for the final point. What I know of SOULS in my world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First you have the basics. Human SOULS look like hearts and have different colors representing different traits. Red is Determination. Cyan is Patience. Orange is Bravery. Purple is Perseverance. Blue is Integrity. Green is Kindness and Yellow is Justice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creature SOULS are Orbs instead of Hearts. They also have a certain color depending on their main trait. For instance, most dogs have Blue orb SOULS due to being extremely loyal to their owners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have found that creature SOULS are found in animals and beings of low intelligence, like the troll. Killing a being with a creature SOUL does not give one any EXP or LV. If it did then people like butchers would go practically insane by just doing their jobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while having crazy butchers is a popular horror movie troop, it’s not all that common in the real world. So I believe we are good on that front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now then on to the stranger SOULS I’ve seen so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghosts for one do not have a color on their SOULS. They have white SOULS that are shaped like Hearts. I suspect that upon death and wanting to remain on this plain of existence, a ghost will lose whatever color they had on their SOUL before, in exchange for a body made of magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have only ever seen human ghosts. But I believe that the SOUL retains the same shape they had in life. So if I ever met a ghost dog or some other being that had a Creature SOUL in life, they would have a white creature SOUL as a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brings me to how I believe my SOUL became a monster SOUL. When I died I wasn’t able to come back as a ghost, however my SOUL lost it’s color. That is I believe it did, I never actually got to SEE my SOUL in my last life so I’m only guessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While instead of returning as a ghost I ended up being reborn. During the process of that my SOUL flipped upside down to become the monster SOUL it is now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember this is only my theory on what happened. I will never know for certain unless I encounter someone else with a monster SOUL in this dimension and see if THEY can remember having a past life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While I’m on the topic of SOULS I shall also explain what I believed happened to Voldemort the night he was ‘defeated’ and How he was able to possess Quirrell during my first year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each time Voldie created a Horcriux, he split his SOUL in half and allowed the dark magic to fill in the empty space left behind. Now normally, had he only created one or two, he might have been able to survive being pulled into an ENCOUNTER. However he had split his SOUL too many times by then. Most of what was pulled into the ENCOUNTER was just dark magic pretending to be a SOUL while clinging to a single shard of SOUL left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being pulled into an ENCOUNTER like he was caused the dark magic to be unable to retain it’s shape and it scattered. The SOUL shard passed on while the remaining dark magic turned on what remained of the container, aka Voldemort’s body, and turned it to dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no body or SOUL, Voldemort became a shade. He became like what Chara is in Undertale. A ghost that no one except the host could see, and only able to take over the host body if the host gave them their SOUL. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrel didn’t give Voldemort his SOUL, but he did let him leach off of it. And that is how Voldemort became a face in the back of Quirrell's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To keep his SOUL strong enough to be Voldemort’s host Quirrell had to resort to drinking Unicorn blood. The blood itself kept his SOUL just barely powerful enough while it slowly killed his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s why drinking unicorn blood is said to give one half life. While it DOES keep a person alive it also makes their bodies slowly grow sick, weak and decaying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simply put, the moment Quirrell would stop drinking unicorn blood would cause him to die. So really I did him a favor by killing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Voldemort’s Horcruxes, if I pull those into ENCOUNTERS the SOUL shards SHOULD simply pass on. That is, if they are not leaching off of someone else's SOUL at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then! I believe I see a door. I’d much rather go through there than stay here and get a headache from the constantly changing colors this void is so…. I guess I’ll see you later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked through the door to find my bedroom in Snowdin Cabin, just as messy as I had left it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home sweet home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed behind me and disappeared. I shall forever wonder where that strange void was and how I ended up there in the first place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lora’s POV.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Holidays had arrived and when Harry and I went home we took some of our friends with us. Harry had invited Nevill and Hermonie. While I had invited the twins and Luna. Sadly only Hermonie was able to come with us though… the rest had plans with their families. I didn’t mind though. It meant I’ll get to spend more time with Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we arrived at the Cabin Harry insisted that we create a room just for Jevil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOUR ROOM IS A DEATH ZONE SISTER! YOU CAN NOT EXPECT JEVIL TO SURVIVE THERE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok bro. Where should we make Jevil’s room then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WILL HANDLE THAT! COME ALONG JEVIL. LET’S GO MAKE YOU A ROOM.” Harry scooped Jevil off my shoulder and marched out of the house towards the shed, where he normally built his puzzles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to Hermonie. “So, want to get settled into the guest room while Harry helps Jevil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few weeks went on rather smoothly. Jevil had taken residence within the walls themselves, despite how Harry had built a small house just for him that sat in the living room next to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermonie and Harry would often be seen together getting homework done or designing puzzles. I’ve even seen Harry writing notes of some kind in this old leather notebook from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I spent my time studying the Patronus charm and mastering my Animagus form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I DEFINITELY had an adventure the day I actually fully transformed the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minny was certainly nice to meet, and Hedwig returned home without problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giftmas soon came. And we had all gathered in the living room to open presents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT WAS INCREDIBLY DIFFICULT TO KEEP YOUR GIFTS SECRET THIS YEAR SISTER. I HOPE YOU DON’T PLAN TO HAVE JEVIL SPY ON US AGAIN IN THE FUTURE….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises bro~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I found what you did to find out your gifts ahead of time rather despicable. Was it Really necessary to spy?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! But I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHGH! LET’S JUST OPEN OUR GIFTS. HERE LORA. THIS ONE’S FROM ME.” Harry hands me a cylinder gift that I eagerly unwrap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ketchup! Thanks Harry. Here is the gift from me.” I take his gift out of my INVENTORY and give it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens it only to find the latest broom model and broom kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes would have turned to stars if they could. “THANK YOU SISTER!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that Giftmas went on as expected. Gifts were exchanged, feast were eaten and games were played.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ended up winning most of them. Even Charades! And he was the one paired with Jevil! It surprised me because only I could actually understand what the pixy actually says…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the day I sent Hedwig off with a bunch of chocolate frogs, that I had charmed to hop around more usual, as a Giftmas gift to Minny and all her skeletons of her Multiverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I figured that even if we had extremely different time zones as it were… it would still be nice to celebrate giftmas with ALL my friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry I sent other gifts to my other friends earlier in the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giftmas break soon came to an end as school started back up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing I did when arriving at school was replace ALL of Lockhearts' clothes with outfits Fresh Sans would wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an improvement from what I originally found in his wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I then charmed the wardrobe itself to always ruin anything that WASN’T an outfit Fresh would wear. Just for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a few weeks and he still isn’t aware of why his other clothes keep getting ruined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not everything has been fun and games though. There have been a few more attacks. Lucky for everyone involved there have yet to be any deaths. Only petrifications. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I constantly worry Harry will be the next victim. But I don’t know what to do about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know the creature is a Basilisk. I even know what a Basilisk IS! But I don’t know HOW it gets around the castle like it does. I don’t even fully remember where the entrance to the chamber is. All I know is that it’s somewhere in or by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I WAS NOT a happy camper by the time February 14th came around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart had decided to ‘boost morale’ within Hogwarts by decorating the Great Hall with large pink flowers and confetti hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that hearts remind me of SOULs more than everyone else doesn't help matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockheart had also arranged for Dwarfs to dress like little cupids to deliver love messages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let me tell you that receiving a message spoken by one of them was neither cute or romantic in any way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare down at the poor dwarf that had to deliver a message to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lora, my Lora. You’re more beautiful than any flora. Your eyes are like the sky and I wish you’d tell me why your enchanting red hair is stained with the color of the fairest rubies. So please be my valentine~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I honestly don’t know what to think of this. That poor dwarf was just doing his job for one. And two, whoever sent that message didn’t leave me a name. Not to mention how my heart already belongs to Skeletons that may or may not exist in this multiverse…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I simply look at the dwarf sadly and reply. “I apologize that you have to waste your time on being a messenger boy Mr. Dwarf. However would you please inform whoever sent that message that they would have to come to me themselves first for one. And two my heart has already been filled by my love of Ketchup and therefore I cannot accept a relationship with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf nodded then walked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I even overheard that someone had sent a love message of their own to Harry. He might have turned it down like I did, but if I EVER find out who sent it I will MAKE SURE to keep a close eye on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any potential date mates of my brother MUST be approved by me first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no qualms about helping anyone I don’t approve of ‘disappear’ for a bit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I believe that Valentines has now become my least favorite holiday now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I've made a Discord server for you all!<br/>On this server you can interact with ANYONE from the LoraTale Multiverse.<br/>You are all welcome to join! Here is the link/invite:</p>
<p> https://discord.gg/yA7RpCX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Stressful Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize this is a short chapter. Sorry, but I wasn't sure what to wright for most of it...<br/>Hope you enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lora’s Pov.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to destress this weekend. Normally I would just sleep my stress off, but I haven’t been able to sleep much recently due to my constant worry for Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I am currently doing the only thing I can that doesn’t take much work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Organizing my INVENTORY.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started out by emptying out everything onto the floor of my dorm room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I mindlessly sorted the items out into piles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empty Ketchup bottles were put in a trash pile. Full ketchup bottles were put back into the INVENTORY. And then I had to sort through the miscellaneous items.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had some prank items. Those went back into the inventory. And I discovered that I still had the Philosopher's stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wrote a letter to the Flemelles describing why I had it and explaining that I forgot I even had it at all. Then I sent Hedwig with the letter and stone to return it to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I had more space in my INVENTORY, and I am surprisingly more relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only I could have stayed that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have never hated Mondays more than now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently while I spent my weekend in my dorm room a lot had happened at the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another attack, Ginny Weasley and Hermonie were the victims this time. And the Ministry decided that they ‘needed to be seen doing something’. So they arrested Hagrid without proof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t stop the attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started using my shortcuts to ensure Harry got to each class safely. And Harry Neville and I would visit the Hospital Wing everyday to tell Hermonie’s petrified form the goings on of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumer went around saying that the school would close down if the attacks continued. And teachers encouraged the students to share ANY information they had about the beast or the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would have informed them about the Basilisk if I didn’t fear that they would ask me HOW I know what the creature is. Or worse, assume that I was the Heir of Slytherin because of my knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were made worse when the School board decided to kick Dumbledore out of the castle later that week. Fear skyrocketed among the students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One could hardly find anyone traveling alone. And people were quick to suspect anyone who even acted SLIGHTLY suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teachers still planned on having exams as well. I noticed that No One was spared the stress of studying while constantly worrying if themselves or their friends would be the next victims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was doing his best to cheer up those around him. And even the pranks on Lockheat courtesy of the twins and I helped bring small smiles to peoples faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During stressful times like these, everyone could appreciate a kind jester or a joke it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the pranks DID help prevent Lockheart from spreading TOO much nonsense about how he’ll defeat the beast once he finds the Chamber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks of stress had passed and I had honestly expected the school to close down when I heard the announcement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All Students return to their Dormitories at once! All teachers return to the staff room immediately, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to know more I wrapped the invisibility cloak around myself, it had been my turn to have it anyway, and took a shortcut to the staff room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A student has been taken into the Chamber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first thing I heard. Professor McGonagall continued on with her speech unaware of my being there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Heir of Slytherin has taken another victim…. Right into the Chamber itself. A message was left underneath the frist one, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>His skeleton will remain in the Chamber forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>…’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Flitwick broke down crying as Madam Hooch collapsed into a chair and weekly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which student…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall’s answer made my blood run cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I've made a Discord server for you all!<br/>On this server you can interact with ANYONE from the LoraTale Multiverse.<br/>You are all welcome to join! Here is the link/invite:</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/yA7RpCX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Lora VS The Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the link to the song used in this chapter:</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RznJTeBh5AQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lora’s Pov.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>I didn’t wait to hear what the teachers would do. I immediately took a shortcut to Myrtle's bathroom and threw off the cloak, tucking it away into my INVENTORY.</p>
<p>I desperately looked around for the entrance and quickly spotted the snake on one of the sinks.</p>
<p>“If that isn’t the entrance then I’ll blast this whole room…” I made my way over to it and hissed out the first thing I could think of.</p>
<p>“<em> Open, says me </em>!”</p>
<p>The sink sank into the ground leaving a rather greasy looking pipe in its place. </p>
<p>“At least I never cared for cleanness….” I slid down the pipe getting covered in slime as a result when I got to the bottom. I took off my school robes, leaving my hoodie and sweatpants completely clean.</p>
<p>I shuttered as I threw the robes to the ground. “That was disgusting.”</p>
<p>As I made my way down the hallway I found myself in the ask box decided to speak up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>‘Would you smooch a ghost if they asked?’</em> </b> - Kindness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re asking me this NOW?! Harry’s in DANGER! And to answer your question, NO! Just No. A skeleton on the other hand…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<b> <em>Is Anime real?</em> </b>’ -Patience</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have answered that first question... Now you’ll just bug me until I answer yours to huh? I would have to say that yes, anime IS real somewhere out in the multiverse. Considering how Undertale IS real and Harry Potter IS real, and my life is a Fanfiction for some people… It’s only logical to assume that EVERYTHING considered fantasy is real in SOME universe out there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>‘Have you mastered gravity changes yet? Or KARMA? Seeing as you are /basically/ Sans.</em> </b>’-Perseverance </p>
<p>“For the record I DO NOT consider myself a Sans! And yes I have actually mastered gravity changes and KARMA. I’ve mastered every part of my monster magic I believe. Now NO MORE QUESTIONS for now PLEASE! I HAVE to focus on saving my Brother!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ask box became silent once more.</p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding the situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I passed by a rather large snake skin as I made my way down the hallway. I used my wand to light the way, wishing I could see in the dark instead. But nope. I’m human and thus still have human limitations like not having night vision.</p>
<p>I wonder if there's a spell that could change that…</p>
<p>FOCUS LORA! Harry is in DANGER!</p>
<p>I doubled my speed. I soon reached a wall with two serpents. I wasted no time in hissing out an “<em> Open </em>” and quickly made my way through when the wall moved out of the way.</p>
<p>I didn’t focus on the chamber I entered, instead I zeroed in on the limp form of my brother and shortcutted to his side.</p>
<p>“HARRY!” I quickly performed a CHECK on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Name: Harry James Potter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 15</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 25</b>
</p>
<p><b>EXP: 0</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>LV: 1</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>HP: 5/20</b></p>
<p>
  <b>*trying to stay DETERMINED* </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won’t wake up you know.” A soft male voice spoke out from a nearby pillar.</p>
<p>I turned to find a tall black haired hazel eyed boy that wasn’t quite solid. I CHECKED him instantly. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATK: 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEF: 10</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LV: 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP: 20/20</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*one of seven pieces of Voldemort, Horcrux.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tom Riddle. Are you responsible for my Brother’s current state?” My eyes lost their color, leaving nothing but black voids as I stared at him.</p>
<p>He twirls Harry’s wand in between his fingers as he stepped out of the shadows. “It was mostly self inflicted really. He noticed rather quickly what I was doing. That I was draining his life force the more he wrote. Yet he kept writing. Hoping to encourage me to ‘turn over a new leaf’ and to ‘try to be a good person’. Really, he made it all too easy for me to take over his body.”</p>
<p>I remained quiet as I glared at Riddle. Why did my brother have to be such a cool guy?! Oh, right.. I raised him to be like that… well I want to facepalm now.</p>
<p>Note to self, teach Harry to not give free handouts like this.</p>
<p>Riddle continued. “He told me a lot about you too, Lora. About how you make the most infuriating jokes and how you take so many naps it’s a wonder you’re still in shape.”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not I DO actually exercise.”</p>
<p>He ignored my comment. “He also wrote about how you have this strange ‘bone’ magic… I must admit, I’d love to know more about this ‘power I know not’.”</p>
<p>“You really want to know? Then let me ask you a question. Do you want to have a <b>BAD TIME</b>?”</p>
<p>He raised Harry’s wand in response. </p>
<p>I then pulled him into an ENCOUNTER. The room darkened and his red SOUL SHARD became visible in front of him. </p>
<p>I could see how the magic he stole from Harry was acting as the rest of the SOUL. making it so that the SOUL SHARD didn’t shatter upon being pulled from Riddle's body. </p>
<p>I noticed that the Diary floated between Riddle's body and his SOUL SHARD acting as a sort of tether. </p>
<p>I wouldn’t have to worry about destroying it then. Shattering the SOUL SHARD should be enough.</p>
<p>I started to project music from my own SOUL as I spoke. Singing the lyrics to the song with my own voice while preparing to attack. </p>
<p>“It’s A Beautiful day outside…</p>
<p>Birds are singing…</p>
<p>Flowers are blooming…</p>
<p>On days like this,</p>
<p>Kids like you</p>
<p><b>SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!</b>”</p>
<p>I summoned multiple Gaster Blasters and fired. He barely managed to dodge as the song continued.</p>
<p>“Turn around Kid, it’d be a crime</p>
<p>If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you</p>
<p>So don’t step over that line.</p>
<p>Or else friend you’re gonna have a <strong>BAD TIME</strong>.”</p>
<p>He sent several spells my way. And being able to see the magic itself, allowed me to doge easily.</p>
<p>“But Kids like you don’t play by the rules.</p>
<p>And guys like me</p>
<p> it ain’t easy to be played for fools,</p>
<p>So let’s go</p>
<p>Let the room get chiller.</p>
<p><b>LET’S GO DIRTY BROTHER KILLER</b>.”</p>
<p>My left eye lit up in blue flames as I activated my KARMA skill. I sent a wave of bones Riddle's way. </p>
<p>He managed to dodge most of them but was hit by one or two. His KARMA brought his HP down to 10/20.</p>
<p>Riddle sent more of his own attacks my way in a rapid fire. I took a shortcut to dodge them all.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and try and hit me if you’re able</p>
<p>Guess you figured now that mercy’s off the table.</p>
<p>I can tell you’re getting really sick of trying,</p>
<p>But I think you’re just mad you keep </p>
<p><b>Dying</b>.”</p>
<p>He continued to doge my blasters and bones while sending spells my way.</p>
<p>He even managed to hit me once, bringing my HP down to 10/20. When his HP was currently 6/20.</p>
<p>I’ve never been so glad that I didn’t have only 1HP like Sans does…</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna win</p>
<p>We’ll be here together</p>
<p>Fighting in this Judgment Hall forever”</p>
<p>It’s now official. The Chamber of Secrets has become my Judgment Hall apparently…</p>
<p>I aimed more blasters at Riddle.</p>
<p>His health became 5/20.</p>
<p>“Now you just RESET each time I beat ya’</p>
<p>But I’ll always be right back here to meet ya’”</p>
<p>He cast some healing spells on himself, bringing his health back to 10/20.</p>
<p>I sent another wave of bones.</p>
<p>“I know you’re made of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>LOVE”</p>
<p>More spells I had to dodge. And more bones and Blasters sent his way.</p>
<p>“Of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>Of </p>
<p>LOVE”</p>
<p>My HP was now down to 5/20. Riddle’s HP matching mine.</p>
<p>“This is where it stops..</p>
<p>This is where it ends.</p>
<p>If you want to get past me </p>
<p>Well you better try again.</p>
<p>But no matter how I stall you</p>
<p>You don’t give up your attack.</p>
<p>Do you just like the feeling of your sins</p>
<p><b>CRAWLING</b> on your Back?”</p>
<p>Riddle redoubled in his efforts to kill me with spells. I had no choice but to start using wizard magic of my own, in combination with my blasters and bones in order to keep up.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and try and hit me if you’re able.</p>
<p>You should know by now that MERCY’s off the table.</p>
<p>Think that you can try and spare me like I’m some pawn?</p>
<p>Well you didn’t spare my brother</p>
<p>So get <b>DUNKED ON</b>!”</p>
<p>I thought of my brother who was fighting to stay DETERMINED. And of our friends who had to deal with worry and fear the whole year because of Riddle.</p>
<p>I was filled with energy to continue fighting, and renewed my efforts to win against Riddle.</p>
<p>“I know you made my friends all disappear,</p>
<p>But everything they cared about is why I’m here.</p>
<p>I am their MERCY.</p>
<p>I am their VENGEANCE.</p>
<p>I am DETERMINATION.”</p>
<p>I grabbed onto his SOUL SHARD with my magic.</p>
<p>“I know you’re made</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>LOVE”</p>
<p>I slammed him around the room bringing his health down to 1/20.</p>
<p>“Of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>Of</p>
<p>LOVE”</p>
<p>One Gaster blaster later and Tom Riddle was no more. His body faded with the music and I ended the ENCOUNTER.</p>
<p>The diary fell to the ground, charred and almost unrecognizable. </p>
<p>I panted as I staggered to Harry’s side to CHECK him now that Riddle was gone.</p>
<p>It was to my great relief that Harry’s HP began to steadily rise. </p>
<p>I gathered up Harry, his wand and the remains of the Dairy and used the last of my magic to shortcut to the entrance of the Hospital Wing.</p>
<p>I was able to stagger into the room where Madam Pomphrey saw me before I passed out from exhaustion.</p>
<p>I can only Hope that Harry will fully recover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I've made a Discord server for you all!<br/>On this server you can interact with ANYONE from the LoraTale Multiverse.<br/>You're interactions with the characters there have a chance to become Cannon!<br/>You are all welcome to join! Here is the link/invite:</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/yA7RpCX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. End of Year Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lora’s Pov.</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>I woke up more tired than usual, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. However when I remembered Harry I sat up, forcing myself to wake up fully.</p>
<p>Looking around I discovered I was the only one on a hospital bed in the room. Even the petrified students were gone. </p>
<p>“You’re up! I was starting to worry.” Madam Pomfrey made herself known. </p>
<p>“Yea, I’m up. I feel exhausted though…”</p>
<p>“It’s to be expected. You were suffering from magical exhaustion when you passed out in front of me! You’ve been asleep for a week!”</p>
<p>“My bro probably isn’t too happy with that… speaking of, how is he?”</p>
<p>“I had him completely healed and back to school within a day. He’s fine, but he has returned daily to check on his twin. Harry has been rather worried for you.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like him… I would do the same thing.” </p>
<p>It was then that the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and in waltzed the chicken that dresses like a peacock, Guilderoy Lockheart.</p>
<p>Just great.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfery seemed to share my opinion as her smile tightened to a near grimace.</p>
<p>“I have some potions you need to take before I let you go sweetie.” And she left me to deal with the fake peacock on my own.</p>
<p>“Ah. Lora, I see you’re awake! Good, good! I knew you would pull through.”</p>
<p>“Lockheart…” I gritted out. “To what do I owe the <em> pleasure… </em>?” </p>
<p>“Nothing much, nothing much darling. I was simply wondering how you fared within the Chamber? Surly, fighting whatever beast inside was terribly dangerous…”</p>
<p>“Yes, a basilisk over fifty feet would indeed be considered dangerous. It’s a good thing I didn’t have to fight it then.” I had a feeling I knew what he was doing, but I wanted to wait till he tried something before I acted.</p>
<p>“A Basilisk?!” He squeaked out. “But surely you were able to defeat the Heir of Slytherin?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The Heir of Slytherin will no longer be able to use the beast of the chamber.”</p>
<p>“Good good. Then I won’t have to worry about any more attacks and people will have me to thank.”</p>
<p>Lockheart pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. </p>
<p>“Obli-”</p>
<p>I didn’t give him a chance to complete the spell as I grabbed on to his SOUL and threw him back. He hit the wall oppicate me and fell on the floor with a loud CRASH.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfery hurried back with some potions in her arms.</p>
<p>“Good heavens! What Happened?!”</p>
<p>That… That exhausted me more than it should have… I was shaky as I replied. “H-he tried t-to obliviate me… I def-defended myself the only way I could….” </p>
<p>“Oh deary! Here, drink these potions. I’ll deal with Lockheart. No performing any magic for the rest of the day if you can help it. Once you’ve drunk those potions head to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore wanted to speak with you, and you might as well tell him what that skallywag just tied to pull…!”</p>
<p>I took the potions and gave Madam Pomfery a salute. “You got it mam.”</p>
<p>She walked off to tend to Lockheart grumbling about how ‘she always knew he was a self absorbed git but she never expected him to attack a student.’</p>
<p>Really I don’t know why she never thought of that being a possibility, what with him having VANISHED my brothers BONES at one point…</p>
<p>Yes I’m still a bit salty over that. Sue me.</p>
<p>I drank the potions and started to feel just a bit more energetic. Still not quite at my usual levels… but I should at least be able to walk without collapsing now. I don’t think I can shortcut though… bummer. I’ll have to walk to the Headmasters office.</p>
<p>As I walked through the halls the ask box made itself known once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>‘Thinking about it, the Chamber of Secrets and Judgment Hall do share some similarities… I have seen a few timelines where a Sans either can only use some of his abilities inside his Judgment Hall, or gets a boost to his power when fighting there. Since you have the power of Sans, do you possess this quality, or is that not a concern for you?’</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Do you think I’d be this exhausted if the Chamber gave me a Boost? If it did, I didn’t notice any difference. My magic was the same as always. As for gaining any abilities… I don’t think I did…. I can use everything I did there just about anywhere else. I just claimed the Chamber as my Judgment Hall as a spur of the moment kind of thing…</p>
<p>It certainly had made enough room for me to go all out at least. And it provided walls for me to bash Riddle against with my gravity multiplication.</p>
<p>So I guess, while it didn’t provide any magical boost… it DID help give me the advantage on the battlefield.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<b> <em>What about the Basilisk? Is it still free to roam? Or will it be sealed again?</em> </b>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, I was planning to see if it could be trained to act as another defence for the school. If not I was going to tell the correct authorities about it so they can transfer it to a better location. I found out while researching it, that the Basilisk is an endangered species. And there are reservers dedicated to their protection. Turns out that getting a toad to sit on a chicken egg and expecting that to hatch at Just the right time to turn into a basilisk is a lot harder than letting the Basilisk breed naturally…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I reached the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledores office it moved out of the way without me having to say anything. </p>
<p>I made my way up the staircase and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Dumbledores voice sounded from inside. </p>
<p>Oh boy… Time to face the music I guess...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Summer! Yay...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry all the way!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Harry’s POV.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To put it simply, he was worried. He didn’t remember much of what had happened during the school year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered finding the diary in Myrtle's bathroom. He remembered how it talked to him when he wrote in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, more accurately it wrote back...it didn’t actually talk and he’s getting off track…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was worried for Lora. He may have been the one who had had their magic and life forced used, (He had known what the dairy was doing he just wanted to try and give it a chance to be a better person), but Lora was the one that was knocked out from magical exhaustion for the last week of the school year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And her talk with Dumbledore left her in a bad mood on the train ride home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the Headmaster had tried to convince Lora that they should go live with the Dursleys again…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t ask. He didn’t want to push Lora into speaking when she didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t make him worry any less!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His worries were not put to rest when they actually did get back home. Lora had practically buried herself in work!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes he was glad she wasn’t taking naps… but she wasn’t actually sleeping at night either! He could tell!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had lost count of all the times he woke up to her screams from a nightmare. All he could do was go snuggle her and calm her down… as long as she wasn’t having a panic attack that was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had learned her panic attacks could be...dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lora no longer had a bed frame to go with the mattress… that poor bed….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still did his best to be the best brother he could be! He cleaned and cooked. He always kept an eye on Lora as she practiced the patronus charm to make sure she didn’t overdo it and collapse from exhaustion. He would always come up with excuses as to why he needed her for some non magical activity when he thought she was doing too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lora didn’t catch on to it though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a reason the Hat considered him for Slytherin after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was worried for her overall health…. But when she finally mastered the Patronus he was immensely proud of her. His twin was the best!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clearly remembers what had happened the day she mastered the charm….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been making sandwiches for lunch while Lora was practicing outside. Then there had been a sudden increase of light that filled the kitchen and blinded him momentarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light had come from the kitchen window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused his sandwich making and went to see what the light was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked outside he nearly jumped out of his skin! (And No Lora, that was NOT a skeleton pun! So don’t you dare tease him over it!) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There in their front lawn was a giant skeleton ghost dragon! It was about the size of the cabin, and it’s skull looked similar to the Blaster things his sister could summon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes he knew of her Blasters, Bone magic and Blue magic. She never kept it secret from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was some time later when Lora told him that the dragon was not a ghost she had summoned from the dead. (He often believed that Lora might one day commit necromancy because of her unhealthy obsession with skeletons. So this was a legitimate worry!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out the dragon was her Patronus! It was awesome! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And When he the Amazing Harry Potter, learned how to cast the Patronus his was going to be just as awesome! He knew it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was also the day Lora brought in a dog that had wandered into the yard shortly after she casted the Patronus for the first time successfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though what he didn’t understand was why she wanted to call the dog G of all things. Just WHY would she name a dog after a letter?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY?! JUST WHY LORA?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, G stands for something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AND WHAT PRAY TELL DOES IT STAND FOR?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for me ta know and the audience to figure out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... LORA…. ARE YOU HEARING VOICES AGAIN…? ARE YOU SICK…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m not sick bro. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING…. CAUSE IF YOU ARE YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lora shuttered. “Yeah bro. I know. If I lie I get grounded from ketchup…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AND…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs, “And I have to clean my room and get rid of my trash tornado….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT IS CORRECT.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah… He knew Lora hated that punishment. But on the bright side she has only had to experience it once before! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, His summer was pretty normal after that. And as far as Lora’s nightmares went… After she was able to cast the Patronus charm the majority of them stopped completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it had something to do with what was needed to cast the spell…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eh. He wasn’t a Ravenclaw like his sister. Answering every question that popped into his head didn’t really concern him much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he worried about was how did his sister plan to take care of her new dog while she was at school…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She better not be planning to sneak G onto the train with them!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>